Ambidextrous
by Demi-C
Summary: Imagine this, everyone is assigned a partner during initiation and Tris gets paired up with Peter. He eventually becomes her friend, she has a thing for Eric who is battling his own demons and Four realizes she is divergent from the beginning and does everything he can to make it go unnoticed all the while also siding with the cities most wanted criminal, Evelyn Eaton.
1. The Ceremony

**TRIS**

When I was younger, my uncle Nate would tell stories passed down from his father about how the world used to be before everything changed after the apocalypse. He said that cities were as wide as the eye could see, roads would go on for miles, people would live by the sea, in the mountains, and in deserts. Most importantly, they had choices. He always made the old-world sound so beautiful and unlike what we are brought up to believe. Things weren't limited as they are now and everyone was free to express themselves and be as liberal as they wished. It made life in our city seem so confined like we were lab rats with no purpose but to follow the same routine. I hated it and while growing up, I was always mad that I had been so unlucky to be living this life.

My name is Beatrice Prior, and I'm sixteen years old. I live with my parents and brother Caleb in the last human city on the Earth. Everyone here belongs to a faction, a group with one primary characteristic, and mine is Abnegation. This camp system was designed long ago as the solution to keep a profound balance between all remaining human survivors after the world war broke out. It's meant to ensure that humanity will never have to face another world war, and everyone will continue to be safe.

There are five factions, Dauntless, which represents those who are brave, Erudite, for those who seek intelligence, Candor, for the ones who value honest, Amity, for the peaceful, and Abnegation, for selflessness. Each faction has their set of uniform, rules, and position within the city. For example, since Abnegation is selfless, they are the governing body led by men such as my dad, Andrew Prior. Dauntless are the protectors of our city, and it's the faction where my mom and her two siblings originated. She, however, left Dauntless during the choosing ceremony with my dad, who belonged to Erudite at the time, and they both settled in Abnegation which is why that is the faction I am in. Lastly, there are the Factionless, which are the equivalent of homeless people. Most keep to themselves while some have proven to be dangerous. One of our jobs as Abnegation is to help them as best as we can since they have little to nothing for themselves.

Though one is born into a faction, it doesn't necessarily mean that they fit into that category. I don't see myself as selfless. I'm braver than anything and even though I hate the system we live by, the faction I've always longed to be in is Dauntless. That is why we have the choosing ceremony. When a person is 16, they take an aptitude test, one that shows them which faction fits them the best. That is how one can decide which faction to join. However, you have the choice to pick a different faction even if it doesn't match your test if you feel you're better suited for that group. Once you've chosen your faction, you are bound to them forever even if it means you are separate from your family. It's a systematic motto, faction before blood.

The choosing ceremony is something I've been waiting for ever since I first learned of it as a young girl. I always believed without a doubt that I was Dauntless. Life in Abnegation wasn't for me, unlike my brother Caleb, who was always the ideal Abnegation civilian. Ever since we were little, he has been completely selfless, which is why I believed there wasn't any way he could be anything but Abnegation. However, I'm now seeing that things are not always as they seem.

When I woke up to the morning of my aptitude test, I thought I knew just how everything would play out. I thought I would discover that I belong in Dauntless. I also thought that Caleb would choose to stay in Abnegation. Instead, everything turned out different. Caleb didn't remain in Abnegation like all of us believed he would. He chose Erudite. As for me, I wasn't Dauntless. I was...I am... Divergent.

All I knew about a Divergent was that they were said to be a threat to the system because they weren't categorizable. Unfortunately for me, it seemed to be a bigger deal than I anticipated considering how my test instructor, a lovely but firm Dauntless woman, had reacted. It was the first time I had ever seen a person from Dauntless show fear, and when she told me I couldn't tell anyone and better stay in Abnegation, my pulse began to race, and I wanted to scream out in fear and rage. I hardly slept at all that night, and it was incredible that I wasn't exhausted when my mom woke me up in the morning even though I only had about two hours of sleep.

Now here in the present moment, all eyes are still on me even after I've taken my seat among my new faction, the people who now hold my allegiance. My decision has seemed to cause a thick negative air among Abnegation and curious looks from Erudite, more notably from Jeanine Matthews, one of the head representatives of that faction. However, I don't see the big deal. After all, my mom was from Dauntless and my dad from Erudite. No one can honestly say it's probable cause for suspicion. There's no doubt in my mind that Caleb's result was Abnegation, but one could argue that I only decided to follow my mom and Caleb after our dad because we wanted a new lifestyle. So why is everyone from Abnegation stealing glances at me with hate in their eyes as if I've committed an unspeakable crime? Why isn't my dad happy for us, or at least Caleb for choosing his old faction? How can an ex-Erudite not be happy his son is interested in intellect? At least he isn't Divergent, but my parents must know that I am. How could they not, I'm their daughter! It would also explain why they seem angrier that I left than Caleb. I wonder if it also means that one of them is Divergent as well, or perhaps both. That would make sense too because I can still see the ways of their old factions within them. They are great at being selfless, but it's not truly who they are. Mom is very dauntless, and dad loves to play the know it all. What if they joined Abnegation because it was safe?

I use to hear rumors and whispers about Abnegation helping those who were Divergent. We are the only faction in talks of doing so and since we are selfless and don't turn our backs on others it would make sense. At the time, I didn't think much of it since I didn't know it was bad to be divergent. It's not as if they taught us in school that you'd be an outcast if they found out you were one. No one ever said anything. That Dauntless woman was the first to acknowledge how bad being divergent can be and by her reaction, I don't think she was overreacting. Knowing this, it probably would have made sense for me to have stayed with my parents where I'm safe. But, how could I? For the first time in my life, I had the opportunity to be selfish which is what I've always wanted. No matter what, I can't be happy being in Abnegation because it's not who I am. I'm more brave than selfless. I can't just hide it and live life safe like my parents did because that's not what I choose to do. Divergent or not, I must be myself. I must be Dauntless.

**ERIC**

The only other person from Abnegation that had ever joined Dauntless was a male. His name was Tobias, and he had such anger in his face and determination in his eyes when everyone first laid eyes on him. No one had any doubt that he would make it through initiation. This time it's a female from Abnegation, but this girl looks like she can barely throw a punch, much less survive in Dauntless. However, she's no stranger to me. Everyone knows Beatrice Prior because of her parents, but I know her because we went to school together and she was close with my younger brother Rob. The story everyone else follows all starts with her parents. Her mother, Natalie, was Dauntless-born and fell in love with Andrew Prior, a top class Erudite. He hated his faction, so the two settled into Abnegation because he wanted to be a part of the governing system. There had never been a Dauntless-born in Abnegation, but Tris's mom was already completely selfless when it came to her husband. That, however, didn't settle well with her two twin siblings, Natasha and Nate, who decided to stay in Dauntless. Rumor had it Natasha hated Andrew and thought he brainwashed Natalie into leaving. She and Nate have their story, but that's going off-topic. The point is, everyone knows Beatrice and her family. There were people in our faction taking bets about whether the siblings would stay in their current faction or join their parents old one. But all bets were wrong, at least about Beatrice. Some thought her brother would remain in Abnegation while others thought he was a sure Erudite. In the case of Beatrice, everyone agreed that she would stay put. Despite the crowd roaring with applause when her blood landed in the bowl of hot coals, there was still evident shock from Dauntless. The surprise waved throughout the whole building since no one expected her choice to be anything other than Abnegation. Jeanine showed an apparent interest in the turn of events, but Tris's father sat paralyzed with anger and shock. He apparently didn't approve of his daughter's choice.

Seeing Mr. Prior takes me back to my old days as an Erudite. Rob and I grew up with our father after my mother's death, and he and Mr. Prior were close friends. I never formally met Beatrice because back then I tended to avoid everyone. However, I did watch her when I noticed how she would gaze at the Dauntless kids with admiration and try to run with them through the streets. People would stare at her, and Rob would occasionally scold her like an angry father, but she didn't care one bit. That's when I first felt envious and thought about what it would be like being in Dauntless, where you had freedom and it was not about grades and facts but instead, instincts and hands-on experiences. Beatrice Prior showed me that. She opened the door to my true path, and now she is here, under my leadership, wanting to walk that same route.

"Let's go," I hear someone shout.

The ceremony has just ended and now everyone is headed out to the train. As expected, the Dauntless-born are all in the lead while the others are trailing behind. I wonder just how many will even make it once we jump off the train? Last year we had three that hadn't made the leap. Hopefully, this year's group is more impressive.

I'm the first to jump on the train while the others take longer, but no one has fallen over so far. The ride is short, but I don't announce that it's almost time to jump off to the roof overlooking the compound entrance. Hopefully, these initiates quickly learn that Dauntless isn't about talking but about action. Whoever isn't going to follow my lead and jump can stay behind. Lauren and some of the other Dauntless are already on the rooftop waiting for us to make our entrance. I don't see Four among them so he must be down below. Without hesitating, I leap into the air and land right on my feet delivering a perfect jump. Others begin to follow, and I take my position on top of the ledge near the dark hole that all must go down to begin their journey to being dauntless.

Once everyone has jumped, the transfers and Dauntless-born all cheer as if they've made a significant accomplishment. I stand at attention with the other leaders waiting for the fuss to die down. Beatrice and a Candor girl make their way into the crowd, but Tris doesn't notice me. The other leaders see her as well and whisper in surprise. Every one of them except Lauren seems to be impressed that she could make it this far. However, this is only the beginning.

"Alright listen up. I'm Eric, and I'm one of your leaders. If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in," I say signaling behind me. The transfers look at one another nervously while the Dauntless-born try to look a little less anxious. I wonder if they'll be anyone to back out. "Everybody jumps, but if you don't have the guts then you don't belong in Dauntless,"

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" asks an Erudite boy.

"I guess you'll find out. Who's first?" I reply. The crowd is silent with all eyes looking away in fear. The Dauntless-born don't even raise their hands. It's a disappointment but not much different from my year as an initiate. I can see fear in all their faces, but as I look towards Beatrice, she has a different expression set. She looks at the other initiates then steps forward while the Candor girl watches her in surprise.

"Me," she says loud and clear.

Everyone turns and eyes widen as Beatrice steps forward. Our eyes connect for the first time, and I jump down from the ledge to give her room. She looks away from me to glance down, and for a second I think she's about to back out. However, she takes a deep breath and slips off her gray jacket.

"Yea stiff take it off...or don't," says another Erudite boy.

I glance back at him, and he has a grin on his face as he glares at Beatrice like a leech. She ignores his comment and lifts her oversized dress so she can step on the ledge. Somehow at that moment, I find myself holding out my hand to help support her. She looks at it briefly, and slowly her small hand grasps my large one. I instantly feel a strange surge go through me. My pulse quickens and just as she looks back at me I wonder if she's experienced the same effect. I feel reluctant to open my hand and release hers, but I try to shake it off and regain focus on the task at hand. Quickly, I release her hand before she can tighten her hold and for a split second, she loses her balance on the ledge. The Erudite boy lets out a small laugh, but we both ignore him as Beatrice takes a deep breath and regains her composure. She looks down at what's to come, and although she tries to hold a brave face, I can see she is still nervous. I know if she doesn't jump now her hesitation will elevate her fear and she'll end up backing down. "Today initiate," I say. She glances back at me once more, and I stare at her hard, trying to tell her with my eyes to just do it before I push her. There's no way I'm letting her back down and succumb to fear. Although one less initiate makes my job a lot easier, I don't want Beatrice to back down. I want her to jump.

After one final glance in my direction, she jumps. None of us hear a sound, and the initiates murmur among themselves. They must have been expecting her to scream. "Finally, now who's next," I say. Once again there are no immediate volunteers. Not even the little Erudite who also called Beatrice a stiff is stepping up. Everyone looks around at each other, each nudging the other to volunteer first. Lauren lets out a yawn then Joe, another trainer, steps up. He's clearly irritated and growing impatient with the lack of response from our new recruits.

"You think this is a game?" he roars angrily. When no one speaks, he continues. "You're all pathetic. A little girl from Abnegation can jump off a building but the rest of you can't,"

"It's sad enough that she volunteered before you Dauntless-born. How do you think that makes you look?" says Lauren. Still, no one makes a move to step forward.

"Alright then, I see you all need a little motivation. Lauren, finish up with this. Whoever hasn't jumped within the next 2 minutes gets to stay up here until they're collected tomorrow morning," I say. Let's see if they're more willing to move now.

**TRIS**

Another body hits the net, but instead of an initiate, it ends up being Eric. My nerves shoot up instantly, and I try not to be obvious as I stare at him. The last time I saw Eric was two years ago when we were still in school. I liked him from the moment I first saw him, but I never had the courage to engage him in conversation. He was reserved, and I was only able to get close to him through Rob, even though he would constantly tell me I had no chance with his brother.

The guy who helped me down questions Eric about the others. He gives a quick reply and scans the area as if looking for someone. Then his eyes rest on me. He walks my way just as I notice another person about to hit the net. My eyes never break away from his but by the sound of the voice I can tell the jumper is the Erudite boy who called me stiff. Eric stops right in front of me and looks me over as if measuring me up. I feel myself blushing as I think back to our earlier moment when I held his hand. I felt the strangest sensation when we touched, and though it only lasted a few seconds, it was an intense feeling, one I can't seem to describe in words. Now here he is, standing in front of me and giving me his undivided attention for the first time. Unfortunately, I can't even form words to speak.

"I wouldn't have thought a girl from Abnegation would be the first jumper... not bad initiate," he finally says.

A compliment! That's quite unexpected coming from Eric, and I'm sure he rarely gives them. "Thanks...I'm Tris,"

"Did I ask?" he says in a rude tone of voice.

"No... but I never asked your name either. You just announced it," I say back. He's amused by my words but folds his arms and changes his expression to appear sterner. Silently I let out a breath of relief that my comment didn't make him blow up in anger.

"That's unlike what Abnegation would say,"

"Well I'm not Abnegation anymore," I reply.

"No, you're not...welcome to Dauntless,"

He walks away and at that moment I just want to collapse. I never thought speaking to Eric would make me feel this intense, especially over such a short conversation. However, that wasn't just any conversation. That was our first, and to top it off he complimented me and smiled, in a way. To be honest, I would have never thought that would happen on my first day as Dauntless. I also wasn't expecting Eric to be one of the leaders. He joined Dauntless just two years ago. Nevertheless, it excites me that I'll get to see him often. I'm starting to feel like I'm on cloud nine as all my old emotions from before are coming back at top speed. It's insane how a guy can have such a strong effect on a girl. Hopefully, I don't end up making a fool out of myself.

As my mind comes back to reality, I notice Cristina has just jumped off the net. She comes to stand by my side, and we smile at each other, glad we both made it this far. The other guy who now introduces himself as Four begins to speak while Eric stands off to the side in silence. Although I try not to focus on him, I lose the battle against my mind and steal several glances his way. Physically, he's completely different than I remember but still the same Eric as before. Although we didn't socialize, I still felt I knew him, mainly because of his brother. At school, Rob and I had the same classes, and he would even tutor me sometimes since he was the smartest kid in our grade. He was the only one that knew about my feelings for Eric, and he told me everything about him, the good, the bad, and the gray areas. Besides fearing telling Eric my feelings, I was also afraid of all thoughts regarding intimacy. The fact that Eric was this hard and intimidating Erudite worsened my nerves. Rob said there was no way he would have taken me as his girlfriend because everyone saw me as an immature little girl.

When Eric had transferred to Dauntless, I was excited and sad. Now that he had graduated school and moved, I wouldn't get to see him anymore. At the same time, I also knew that I always planned to go to Dauntless when my time came. Now here I am, and there he is. He most likely doesn't even remember me. I don't expect him to but -

"Hey, come on everyone's moving," Cristina says pulling my arm. Together we walk side by side down the halls of Dauntless. Unfortunately, Eric leaves during the tour of our new sleeping quarters. Meanwhile, Four continues lecturing us as he throws us all some new clothes.

"Hurry up and get changed," he then says. Everyone is quick to move, and though I try to be as well, my nerves shoot up as I notice the boy from earlier staring at me with a grin on his face. Four seems to see my discomfort and stands in between us with his back to me and his arms crossed. "You're not here to stare at other people initiate, get dressed and get out," he tells the boy. I'm unable to see the Erudite's expression since Four's tall, muscular frame is blocking our view of one another. I'm instantly grateful he's here, there's no way I can undress when someone is staring at me as if they want to devour me.

I finish dressing and hurry outside where the others are in line. Cristina pulls me in front of her, and it's now that I notice there are fewer people than before. "Hey what happened to everyone else?" I ask her.

She laughs. "If you hadn't been daydreaming earlier you would have heard Four say that we sleep separately from the Dauntless-born,"

"Oh," I say, while Four comes out with the remaining transfers behind him. He leads us down a corridor, and we come to a room with a bright red glow. The line stops, and Four turns around to speak.

"In this room, you'll burn away the clothes of your old factions. You are Dauntless initiates now, so from this point on your past lives don't matter," he says. Eric once again appears and stands next to Four as he continues speaking. Then the line begins to move as one by one each person casts the uniform of their old lives into the burning flames. Cristina is whispering to me, but between her smart remarks and Four's continuing lecture, all I can think about is Eric. Was it simply being in Dauntless that had him become a harder shell? Am I going to become the same way? I hope not. As I throw my clothes into the fire, I find myself looking back to watch the flames destroy the fabric that I grew so accustomed to for the past 15 years. Seeing my clothes burn is fascinating but at the same time, sad. I want to stand in this spot longer and just gaze at the fire, but I'm unable to since the line must keep moving. Cristina grabs my hand after tossing in her clothes carelessly, and I let her lead me, unsure of what it is I'm supposed to do next.

Before I realize it, we're in the cafeteria where everyone is sitting down and devouring food. Cristina picks a spot for us in the middle of the center table where the other transfers are. She hastily fills her plate while I watch, examining the food. What in the world is this stuff? Someone sits down just a few feet from me and when I glance over I see Four, who's completely concentrated on his plate. Then out of the corner of my eye, I notice Eric sitting alone at a table and the woman who did my aptitude test is not too far from him. However, the most surprising thing is Eric's eyes because they are focused on me.

**ERIC**

I eat alone, and I've always eaten alone ever since I transferred two years ago. I never made any friends my initiate year, and that still hasn't changed. The only person that is close to being considered a friend is Max, but for the most part, I have no friends. Four also has no friends. He never talks unless he needs to and always eats alone. He and I would be a power team if I didn't dislike him so much. He was my biggest competition during our initiate year. He was taller than me, but I was stronger and smarter. Somehow he was the one to rank first in our class. Although I'm now a leader and ranked higher, something inside me feels as if he's still number one while I'm second best. Now of all places he could be sitting he chose to sit next to her, Tris.

I was surprised when she announced that as her name, but I'll admit, Tris is more of a dauntless name than Beatrice could ever be. It's robust and confident which is what I saw in her eyes when we first spoke. I've always been used to others being afraid of me and nervous to approach me, but Tris never broke my gaze. She seemed fearless when I addressed her. What I saw instead was something I haven't seen since my mother was alive. I saw longing as if this hadn't been our first meeting and instead we were old acquaintances. But that can't be possible because I know I was invisible to Tris back then. I was invisible to everyone because I was in Rob's shadow. Rob was the smartest kid in school, on the school council, president of the academic decathlon, Tris's classmate, tutor, friend, and I was just Rob's older brother. It also didn't help that Rob was my father's favorite. That was another reason why I left Erudite. Never once did I ever feel appreciated or necessary with my dad and Rob around. However, in Dauntless things were different. I am a leader, and I mean something. People may fear me, but they also respect me and follow my commandments. Not one soul looks down on me like before. Here, I have a purpose. Here, I am important. Everyone knows it and now, Tris will as well.


	2. Dauntless

**TRIS**

I automatically know the first day of training will be hard. I always had this idea of how training in Dauntless would be and while growing up I made sure that I would be ready. When I was younger, my mom would teach me to throw knives while Aunt Natasha would sneak me out and show me fighting moves. But my favorite activity was with Uncle Nate, who would take me along on his morning run. Three days a week we ran three miles, and we never skipped a day. A year ago my uncle died of heart failure after an incident in which one of the Factionless stabbed him. We were all devastated. My aunt stayed with us for a week and in that time, never spoke and hardly ate. My mom says it's a whole different experience when you lose a twin. She said it felt like a part of her was missing. The three of them had been close ever since birth and although my mom transferred, her brother and sister were still by her side. Despite the law, family always came first for them. They even had matching tattoos. My mom, the oldest, has hers on her left ankle because she was on the left side during my grandmother's pregnancy and was delivered feet first. Aunt Natasha, the youngest, has her tattoo on the lower right side of her abdomen. Mom says it's because that was her favorite spot to kick all through the pregnancy. Lastly, my uncles tattoo was in the center of his back, big and bold so you couldn't miss it. He was in the middle of the two girls and was the biggest. I envied the close bond they shared because it seemed so unique. My dad was even envious of their connection, though he never said it aloud. After my uncle died, I didn't know if I would ever run again now that he wasn't with me. I thought it would be too painful to continue, but as our running day hit I found myself still waking up at our time and unable to go back to sleep. The thought of keeping up our tradition made me feel slightly better, which is why I got up and ran. Every three days I continued to run, and still today at this very moment, I'm running.

When I get back to Dauntless, I notice Eric walking my way from the training room. He's shirtless and looks as though he's just come back from a workout. His face is hard as he looks at me, his lips parted and his body tense as we approach each other by the chasm.

"Hi," I say to him.

"What are you doing up so early initiate?" His voice is calmer than I expected and I feel more at ease to speak freely.

"Initiate? I thought we would be on a first name basis now," I lightly tease.

"I don't recall agreeing to that," he said.

"With many initiates around, it seems easier to acknowledge a person by their actual name. I thought we could be friends since I never attempted to talk to you back when we went to school together,"

"I'm not Rob, and I don't need friends. This place isn't about friendships," he cuts in.

"I never said you were. The two of you are like day and night. I just think it'd be good if we were friends. You're just about the only person here than I know and..." I don't know what else to say. I can't tell him I've always had this deep admiration for him without probably freaking him out. I also don't want him thinking it has anything to do with Rob. Maybe I came out too strong and should have just kept my mouth shut.

"...Look if you want to be friends then fine but like I said, I'm not Rob. I'm also not good at being a friend so forget about any expectations you might have because I won't fit the bill. Just remember, when we're training you're the initiate, and I'm your leader," he says.

"Really," I say surprised, but happy.

"Don't get all girly on me. Get back to your bed. You still have three hours of rest and trust me you're gonna need it," Eric says.

"Alright," I reply. Without thinking, I collide with him and wrap my arms around his abdomen. He stands frozen with shock, and immediately I break away, realizing what I've done. My face turns red, and I bite my lip as my eyes hit the floor. I just hugged Eric...and I liked it way more than any hug I had ever given a guy.

"Tris," he murmurs. It's the first time he's used my name, and the sound of it makes my heart jump. I look up at him, and he's staring at me looking lost and unsure. It's utterly adorable, but I would never tell him that. The situation is already embarrassing enough.

"Sorry, it's natural for me to hug my friends," I reply since that's the only excuse I'm able to conjure up. He keeps staring at me and doesn't reply. I'm too nervous to continue speaking, so I quickly say bye and walk off. I can feel his eyes watching me, and it makes my pulse race. I hugged Eric. He and I are now also friends. We are friends, and I hugged him. Now I can't wipe the huge smile off my face. There's no way I'll be able to go back to sleep.

**ERIC**

My mind is at a blank. Ever since I felt Tris's arms wrap around me I've been...confused. That was one of the very few moments I was off my guard and I'm not sure what to think. The dauntless part of me is saying that Tris is trying to get on my good side to make allies and strive. However, the erudite in me says something very different, something that can't possibly be true. Coincidence is probably just what it is because it doesn't make an ounce of sense why she would care for me. Tris doesn't know me because I never allowed her or anyone to know the real me. So, what was it? Did I remind her of Rob and that's who she's pining over? It would make sense. I'm sure he had feelings for her and was most likely pissed when she chose Dauntless. My younger brother is a true Erudite who believes that all the other factions can't compete with the powers of the mind. He sees Dauntless as nothing but lower class and thinks we're simply animals that lack a full mental capacity. Rob said this during my initiate year during the family visits. I replied by punching him hard in the nose, and he hasn't visited since. That is the one memory that always makes me smile. I wonder what Tris would think if she knew that.

The first day of training is always the hardest for people. They're so concerned about being impressive that they mess up and give off the worst performances. I hate training initiates, but I do it because I want to have a say in who gets to make it into Dauntless.

"Quiet down initiates. Playtime is over. As Four already explained yesterday, you will undergo three stages of initiation and ranking will be based on your performance. Those who are behind the red line by the end of stage 3 will not be Dauntless,"

"What will happen to them," Tris's Candor friend asks.

"They'll be Factionless," I answer.

"What!"

"Hey! That's not fair. No one told us that before," says another girl.

"If that's something you're worried about then you don't belong in Dauntless. You chose us, and now we get to choose you. If you don't like it, then you can leave, but there's only one place you can go because I doubt any of your families will be able to take you back. Remember, faction before blood," I say. Everyone looks at each other, but no one moves to leave.

"This is a total lose-lose," the Candor girl says to Tris.

"Not if you make it through initiation. I suggest you all start working on your confidence. If you can't be confident, then you can't be brave and have the courage to fight through your obstacles. Plus, you are also competing against the Dauntless-born. There is a total of 45 initiates, 25 transfers, and 20 Dauntless-born. Only the top 30 will make it into Dauntless, so I suggest each one of you work hard to make sure you're not below that red line. For stage one of your training, you've been partnered up at random. You and your partner will be responsible for helping one another with combat and skills training. I don't care if you don't like your partner, I don't care if you want to switch and if you decide you aren't going to work with your partner, then both of you can join the Factionless. Are we clear,"

"Yes sir," everyone says.

"Good, Four will call out partners," I say handing him the chart.

"Cristina and Will, Molly and Drew, Peter and Tris-

"What!" shouts Peter. I give him a hard glare, and he looks away in embarrassment. Tris isn't as pleased either but I know being matched up with Peter will make her stronger. Everyone underestimates her, but I know if she's pushed just right, her real potential will come out.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, everyone spread out. Thanks to Peter's little outburst you all get to do 20 push-ups,"

"What the hell,"

"Nice job idiot,"

"Ok make that 60 push-ups," I say.

"What, why," says Al.

"Because I don't tolerate any complaints. Dauntless don't whine, and for that stupid question you can all now do 80." Looking around, I see everyone sneering in anger. They all drop and get in position but start before I can even give the order. "I didn't say begin initiates. You go on my word, not before." Whispers and murmurs go around, and the air gets tense as I feel everyone's irritation. It looks like I'm going to have to bring on the heat. This is going to be a day no one ever forgets.

"I see we are still having a problem with complaining. Maybe 120 push-ups will cure that. What do you think Four?"

He shakes his head. "120 doesn't seem like enough," he says.

"I guess I was too nice. You'll do 140 push-ups then. If I hear one sound, I'll double it." The room falls silent, and all eyes are on me waiting for me to give the signal. Now it seems the initiates are starting to get the flow of exactly how I operate.

"Good. When I say down you will go down and count 1. You will then come back up and hold your position until I say down again, then you count 2. If you mess up, we will start over, and if you're not loud enough, we will start over again. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," they shout.

"Down," I call.

"One," they reply.

"Down,"

"Two,"

"Down,"

"Three," they all say.

"Al that last one wasn't a push-up. Everyone start over," I say. Everyone groans in frustration.

"Excuse me? I believe I said if I heard one sound I would double the amount. We're now doing 280 push-ups unless you all want to do more," I say. Again no one speaks. Now let's see if it stays that way.

**TRIS**

300 complete push-ups later, we all fell to the ground exhausted. We started over three times, first because of an Amity boy, second because of Al, and the third because of Cristina. It would have been four because my knee bent when we were coming up after our 40th push-up, but Eric wasn't looking my way. Peter saw and glared at me when both of us realized that Four had also seen me. Eric turned back around to face us and even though he made eye contact with Four, not a word was said. A part of me felt relieved but then another part felt as though I had cheated. I was tempted to admit that I had messed up, but I also knew it wouldn't help our group if we had to start all over again.

When Eric gives us a break, I spend five minutes still on the ground trying to catch my breath. My body hurts, and my arms feel like jelly. Four comes up to me and tells me to get up, but I don't have the strength even to put myself in a sitting position. Four helps/pulls me up and keeps me steady, so I don't fall over. I take a step back because his body is way too close to mine and glance around to make sure no one is staring.

"Don't ever lay on the floor. You look weak, and Eric is watching you," he says.

"Sorry," I answer.

"Drink some water and sit down Tris, we've only just begun," he tells me before walking away. The bottle of water he hands me is cold and feels amazing as it goes down my system. Cristina is over by Will and Peter is with his friends, Molly and Drew, staring at me and shaking his head. Eric is walking around giving comments to some of the other initiates. He compliments Peter but tells him he's also deducting points because of his outburst. "I partnered you up with the stiff so live with it," Eric says.

"Yes sir," Peter replies. He rolls his eyes as soon as Eric leaves his side. I walk over to the corner of the room to sit on the bench, but Eric calls my name before I can get there. When I turn around, he is already in front of me, giving me his regular cold expression.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"For what?"

"I messed up when we were doing push-ups, and I didn't say anything," I admit. Even though I had initially planned to keep it to myself, the words slipped out unconsciously before I even realized it. Lying has never been my strongest suit. Eric is surprised by my declaration but doesn't show that he is mad. He looks over his shoulder then back towards me.

"Did Four see you?"

"Yes," I answer truthfully. Eric stays silent, and I watch him nervously. I hope he's not going to cause a scene. "Should I do more push-ups?" I ask.

He looks back at me as if I've asked something ridiculous but shakes his head. "Don't worry about it," he replies. He's gone before I can even say another word.

After 20 minutes, we begin our first lesson in striking and blocking. I can't believe I'm partnered up with Peter of all people, but maybe it's for the best since he thinks I can't amount to anything other than being a stiff. Four's gives the lecture while he and Eric demonstrate and I watch in awe as I see Eric move with perfect speed and rhythm. Soon we break apart and practice what we've learned. Peter says I can strike first which is typical since he isn't expecting me to do much of anything.

"Come on stiff don't be shy," Peter says.

"How about we work on being teammates rather than you putting me down," I say.

"Show me how good you can strike, and I'll think about it. Hopefully, you can fight better than you do push-ups," he says.

We get in our stanza, and I remember my training about breathing from my aunt. Peter taunts me with his eyes, glances over my shoulder and smirks. Eric and Four are probably watching to see what happens and Peter seems prepared to begin what he thinks is my humiliation. However, he's in for one big surprise.

"I hope you're ready," I tell him. It's time to show everyone just how Dauntless I can be.


	3. Training Day

**PETER**

I believe in being the best because I was raised to be the best. I was the best in school, and I know I'm the best initiate here. I believed Tris was the worst because when you first look at her, she doesn't seem like much of anything. She has that amateur inexperienced image to her just like a typical Abnegation girl, and I couldn't even believe Eric partnered us. The only competition I saw was Edward, but he was with Al of all people.

I let Tris hit first because I wanted to embarrass her, especially in front of Eric since his eyes were focused on us. However, I never expected that she would be skilled. She fought hard and everything about her was controlled and swift. I had never seen anything like it. Even when it was my turn, she blocked a significant amount of my attacks with ease as if she had been doing this all her life. Eric and Four were also utterly surprised, and when Tris flipped me on my back, and Eric called for us to stop, I couldn't help but laugh despite the minor pain I was feeling.

"Damn stiff, who would have thought a girl like you would have skills," I said. She stood up and held her hand out to help me up which I took respectfully.

"It's Tris, and if you're gonna keep calling me stiff, then I might as well start calling you nose. Though I can't say that you're too bright considering that your assessment of me was wrong," she replied.

"Fair enough. Pleased to meet you Tris," I told her and extended my hand. She laughed and shook my hand.

"Likewise Peter," was her reply, thus securing a brand-new alliance.

After another break, the next lesson is kicking. As Four and Eric demonstrate, I notice Tris looking at Eric intensively. My erudite mind immediately tells me she likes him. Was that what motivated her to fight so hard? After all, Eric was paying us the most attention while we were striking and blocking as if he was anxious to see how things would play out. I know he and Four had not expected Tris to do as good as she did. If anything, they were probably expecting her to be face down on the mat much as I was. That, however, hadn't happened and now I think I'm glad I got partnered up with her. Attention is what I need and getting partnered up with Tris will no doubt get me just that if she has Eric's attention.

"Stop gazing at me like that," she says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Like what?"

"Like you're cooking up some grand scheme that involves me and you," she replies.

"My dear former stiff, I was only thinking about how our partnership might be the start of a beautiful friendship,"

"Yea now that you know I'm not as weak as you believed,"

"Precisely," I say. Surprisingly she laughs, and when I glance back, I notice Molly off to the side, not too happy with our exchange. "You'll have to be careful though because people will start getting the impression that you have a thing for me and the ladies won't like added competition,"

"You mean Molly?"

"Among others. She is giving you quite the deadly glare right now," I say.

"Well you can tell your girlfriend that you're not my type and I have no interest in you what so ever,"

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure you were giving me the eye earlier,"

"The eye?" she repeats.

"Yea you know, checking me out,"

"In your dreams nose," she replies.

I wink at her, and she rolls her eyes, turning her attention back to Four. I see Eric staring at us, but I can't figure out if the face he's making is his usual expression or if he's pissed. Hopefully, it's not the latter, the last thing I need is a Dauntless leader against me. What I need is allies, and with Tris being my partner, I have a feeling I'll get exactly that.

**ERIC**

Overall, the transfers are pathetic except a few like Tris, Peter, and Edward. Peter and Tris seem to be getting along alright, and Four is with them giving Tris some pointers. I see his hand touch her abdomen and although I know he's just trying to teach her, I can't help but feel angry that he's touching her. Peter raises an eyebrow and then glances at me like he's trying to say something. I turn away and instead focus back on Edward and Al. Edward is no doubt the number one initiate of the group, but since he is a part of Tris's little crew I knew he wasn't the right partner for her. Al is no match for him, but he still fights decently, considering who his opponent.

As the day goes on, there is a slight improvement, and Four suggests we try out a practice match. I'm tempted to call on Peter and Tris, but then I notice Tris's Candor friend looking down nervously, apparently not wanting to be chosen. She'll do nicely.

"You," I point to her, "and you,"

"Cristina and Molly," says Four.

"You two will fight,"

"For how long," says Molly.

"Until one of you concedes," says Four.

"That was a part of the old rules. The new regulations say no one concedes. You fight till I say stop," I say. Four looks at me disapprovingly, but I cross my arms and stare at him, challenging him to go against my authority. When he turns his gaze away, I know I've won, and he moves away from my side to stand over by Tris and Peter. Tris is staring at me, and as I stare back, I can't help but wish I can read her mind.

Both girls walk up to the mat while we all stand around them and the fight begins as I tear myself away from my thoughts. Molly is clearly stronger than Cristina, and she immediately has her on the ground after Cristina fails at a punch to Molly's face. She begins crying and yells for Molly to stop as her foot repeatedly hits her midsection.

"Eric," Four calls. He wants me to halt the fight, and Tris seems to agree. Cristina shouts again for Molly to stop and holds out her arm in surrender. It's a pathetic sight, and if Lauren were here with her group, she would be laughing. Tris looks at her friend with worry on her face, and it's a look I don't like at all. She shouldn't have friends that are weak because they will only make her weak or worse, get her killed.

"Alright stop," I call. One of the Erudite boys helps Cristina up, and I tell everyone to head outside so we can catch the train. Everyone files out the training room, and as we approach the chasm I make sure I'm next to Cristina. Tris isn't going to like what I'm about to do but if she wants to get stronger and be Dauntless she's going to need to learn like all the rest of them.

"You ok," I ask Cristina softly as my hand rests on her back.

"Yea," she says as we begin to cross the chasm.

"Good,"

Before anyone can react, I grip Cristina's left arm and push her. I leave her hanging over the railing with only her two hands to keep her up. She screams and the other initiates stare at me in fear while Tris pushes through the crowd and yells out her friend's name. I look her way, and Peter quickly grabs her arm to stop her from causing a scene. My attention turns back to Cristina.

"You have two choices, give up and fall or tough it out and hang there," I tell her. I then look at everyone else who are all staring at me as if I'm possessed. "Dauntless don't quit. We don't surrender. We are the protectors of this city, and we can't afford to cry and give up. You think a criminal is going to take pity on you and stop when they are beating you senseless? You think someone holding a gun to your head is going to decide not to shoot you if you plead for your life? If you can't be brave, you don't belong here. And if you can't hold tight onto this rail you don't belong here either initiate." Cristina is sweating, and I can see that she wants to cry. Her arms are wobbly, but she still has a good grip on the rail. She clearly has no real upper body strength.

"Come on Cris," Tris says. I look her way, but she avoids my gaze and instead watches her friend, with a determined expression in her eyes. It seems despite her weakness earlier Tris still believes in her.

"Eric, she's not going to last much longer," Four says. I turn back to Cristina and kneel to her level.

"Are you ready to be Dauntless?" I ask her.

"Yes," she says with some difficulty. I stand back up and look directly at Tris giving her the ok to help Cristina up. She and another boy apart of their group of friends help her up, and I walk away while the other transfers follow at my heels.

We are just in time as the train is beginning to approach, but I hold back and wait to watch all the initiates jump in. Some struggle while others make it with ease and as I hop in behind Peter, I see Tris is behind Cristina while their other friend is by her side. The boy jumps in first and looks at me with a frightened expression. Cristina has hold of the bar, but I see her grip is about to slip. If she loses her grip, she could trip and take Tris down along with her. As much as I hate to help, I don't want to see Tris get left behind. Swiftly, I lean my body outside and hold out my arm to help Cristina inside. Two boys set her down to rest, and I lean back out also to help Tris.

"I got it," she says.

"I know," I reply with a smirk. She smiles back and grabs onto me as I swing my arm around her waist and hoist her inside. We are in proximity of one another, and although it's something I'm not used to, I find myself not anxious to move away. If we were alone, I probably wouldn't mind staying in this position with my arm around her, but currently, we don't have the luxury of privacy and people are beginning to stare. "Thanks," she whispers and pulls away from me.

"One-time deal," I say as careless as possible. Tris still smiles. I move away from her and look at Cristina who also says thanks before turning her attention elsewhere. At least by helping both, I can avoid suspicion of any strange behavior. The last thing I need is people thinking I'm going soft for Tris.

"So where are we headed?" Peter asks.

"To the wall," Four replies. The wall surrounds the whole city as its border and overlooks everything inside and outside. It is watched around the clock 24/7 by Dauntless guards and is over 50 feet tall. It's said to be indestructible by the Erudite and so far, has lived up to that reputation.

As the train maneuvers through the city, I look behind me to see what Tris is doing. She's all the way in the back headed outside the train cart. What's she doing? Slowly I follow, steady so I don't seem eager, and luckily no one catches on. When I open the door, and let myself out, I see her standing with her hands on the rail. Her eyes are closed as the breeze brushes through her. I come up next to her in silence, and when she opens her eyes and looks at me, she has a questionable expression on her face.

"Eric?"

"You sound disappointed," I say.

"No just surprised. I didn't know you would follow me,"

"Just seeing what you were up to,"

"You're not afraid I'll fall or anything, are you?"

"I don't imagine you're that clumsy, not with the way I saw you fight earlier," I say. Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink and she tries to stop herself from smiling.

"Can I ask you something?" she says, changing the subject.

"Are you gonna ask me why I helped you and Cristina or why I had her hang over the chasm?"

"I already know why you had her hanging over the chasm. You were teaching her a lesson for giving up during the fight. So why did you help us both on the train?"

"She wasn't going to make it on the train on her own, and you were right behind her. She would have let go of the bar, and you would have crashed into her. Contrary to the popular belief that I do evil things because I'm completely heartless, I'm not as bad as everyone thinks," I tell her.

"I believe you. I know you're not that bad,"

"Don't misunderstand me Tris. I'm no saint. I do what I have to do with no worry about if people approve or not,"

"I understand. You know even though you're this big tough guy it's good to see that you're still able to be friendly,"

"Friendly?"

"Well you did just open up to me, and that's what friends do,"

"You're seriously wrapped up in this whole friends business, aren't you?"

"It's good to have friends. Is it so bad being friends with me?" she teases.

"...I'm warming up to the idea since you don't irritate me," I say. Tris laughs.

"Well, that's good. I like being able to talk to you like this and not just because you're my trainer either,"

"You flirting with me stiff?" I tease back. Even though I mean it unintentionally she blushes and looks away. Why is she embarrassed?

"No, I just like you being like this. It makes me feel ...I don't know... it's just nice," I stare at her but she looks straight still holding a smile on her face. I don't like her thinking I'm going soft just for her but the moment right now is something calming.

"Well... we're friends after all," I finally say. She looks back at me and playfully punches my arm. I raise an eyebrow at her surprised by the gesture, and she gives me an innocent look.

"You like playing with fire, don't you?" I ask. She shrugs and continues looking out into the distance. It's so strange how she acts so comfortable around me as if we've been life-long friends. It's even stranger that I let her and play along. What's happening to me?

A few more minutes' pass before we hear Four's voice. "Time to jump," says Tris.

"After you," I tell her.

She walks past me but stops and turns making me slightly bump into her. I look at her questionably, and she stares at me, our faces inches apart. She's looking down at my lips, and her face is turning red again. What's wrong with her? Why is she staring at my mouth? ...Does she want to kiss me? She looks nervous especially as her eyes come back up to stare into mine. Her face is a dead giveaway. Where is this suddenly coming from? I've never known Tris to like me before, and I'm sure I would have noticed because the look she's giving me now is not one I think I would likely forget. She must have a crush on me since I've been nice to her. That probably was a mistake. Girls like Tris don't know what they are getting themselves into when it comes to guys like me.

As I stare into her eyes, a part of me is tempted to oblige her unspoken wish. However, as I slightly lean in I notice everyone shouting and jumping off the train. My brain kicks back in gear, and I realize this isn't the time nor place for romance.

"We better go before we're left behind," I say. I step away from her and go back inside, not waiting for Tris to follow. Four is still inside waiting for the last of the initiates to jump and gives me a dubious look.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Don't worry about it," I reply before I jump out. I land on my feet and power walk past the other initiates who are running around and playing like kids. Lauren's group is already at the fence looking tired and worn out. She must have made them run here. I should probably make our group run back.

"Dauntless-born lineup," she shouts. She nods her head at me and looks over at my group. "How are the babies doing?"

"Babies don't do anything but cry so that should answer your question," I reply.

She laughs. "That bad. Well it looks like this year's Factionless will be coming from the transfers,"

"Don't be so sure Lauren, it's only day one," Four suddenly says.

"Always the optimist Four," she says with a flirtatious look in her eyes.

"Yes well I was one of them once as were the two of you so rather than continue pretending like you both have been Dauntless all your lives, I think you should save the smartass remarks for Candor," he says before walking away. Lauren is shocked by his statement while I look elsewhere. Unlike her, Four's comments don't phase me.

"What an asshole," she says.

"Don't waste anger on one stupid comment. Let's get started," I tell her.

"Fine," she says then walks away to stand near the other Dauntless-born trainer.

**TRIS**

"Hey partner," Peter says as he comes next to me.

Cristina scowls at him but he smiles and winks at her. Molly is standing next to him with Drew behind her and they are both looking at me, one with a hard glare and the other with a blank stare. I'm not sure what Molly's problem is, but I can honestly say she and I are never going to be friends with the way she acted when she was fighting Cristina. She looked as though she was enjoying beating her to a pulp and that didn't settle well with me. One thing I don't like is someone who intentionally inflicts pain onto others for their personal entertainment.

Everyone is quiet as Lauren starts talking about the fence. All of this I've already learned from my family but I try to look as though I'm paying attention. I steal a glance at Eric and notice his eyes come to me. I'm so embarrassed by what happened earlier, and he probably noticed that I wanted to kiss him. I know I need to stop thinking about him but every time I see him...I just can't get my mind to leave him. Peter would probably tease me if he knew and Cristina might look at me like I'm crazy, considering he made her hang over the chasm. Eric himself might not even understand why I care about him. Maybe I am crazy for having feelings for him. Maybe it will prove to be more trouble than it's worth. However, at this point, as I stare into his dazzling hard eyes, I can't seem to care one bit about the craziness of it all.

"Geez patrolling the fence has got to be the most boring job there is. We aren't doing that when we pick our positions," Peter suddenly says.

"So now you're going to dictate what job I get," I say. Peter looks around to make sure no one is paying us any attention and leans in close to me.

"Tris we're partners and most likely going to be number one and two on the chart, though you might be number 3 after Edward,"

"Number 2 or 3, wow your ego sure does surpass all Erudite Peter. You're confident that you're going to rank 1st,"

"Of course but that's not the point. The point is, there's no way I'm going to let the girl that is partnered up with me, mess up my status by lowering herself to being something as simple as a guard. That's embarrassing," he explains.

I try to hold back a laugh as Four's eyes flicker to us. I should have known Peter would say such a comment, rather than something nice like 'you deserve better.' It seems to me that he's unable to give someone else a compliment unless it also includes a tribute to himself. It's probably that Erudite arrogance that has him this way. I don't believe anyone born Erudite can leave all the qualities they possess behind. I see it in Peter as I see it in Eric and my dad. It's also interesting that even though Erudite is my least favorite faction, my father, the man I'm in love with, and my enemy turned friend, are all Erudite-born, and my only brother is now a transfer there. How completely ironic.


	4. Observance

**FOUR**

The first-time Eric talked to Tris after her jump, I suspected he was trying to decide whether she was a possible Divergent. The only other person from Abnegation to transfer to Dauntless was myself, and even though it's not known, I too am Divergent. I know Eric has been suspicious of me ever since I outranked him during our initiation, which is why I've made it appoint to lay low and not draw attention to myself. I have no friends, and no one knows that I'm the Abnegation boy who used to be abused by his father.

Tris, however, is different. Everyone knows about her family, and all eyes have been on her and her brother since the choosing ceremony. I have my suspicion about Tris being Divergent, and I think Eric does as well, which is why he chose to place her and Peter as partners. Apart of me wishes she hadn't done as well as she did during training earlier because now she's become a higher point of interest to Eric, which means she will be the same for Max when he starts doing checkups. Although she's safe now, there's no way Tris will be able to cover up her divergence once stage 2 hits. When they all know she's Divergent, it won't matter anymore that she's Andrew Prior's daughter and the niece of one of Dauntless most prominent leaders.

Now I'm at a crossroads. Originally I had planned to join the Factionless and seek out my mother ever since I learned about the secret meetings between Jeanine Matthews and Max. Things have been changing and not for the better, even though Eric and the others play it off as if everything's fine. The fact of the matter is, if I leave, Tris is at risk of being exposed and killed. However, if I stay, she might have a chance. She knows about her divergence and what happens to the ones who get caught so if I stay and help her hide it then after initiation I can carry out my plan to leave.

"Let's pick up the pace initiates," yells Eric.

His voice comes from behind me as we sprint back to the compound. Glancing back, I see he's not too far from me. He's taking note of all the slackers to report to Max. Up ahead of me I'm surprised to see Tris and Peter side by side a good distance from everyone else. I used to see her run with Nate early mornings whenever I felt up to having a jog. I knew that they were related, there was no chance of missing the resemblance. Nate was one of the few that I had trusted other than my mentor Amar, and his death had also hit me hard. Since he did so much for me in the past, the least I can do now is look after his only niece.

I can hear some of the other initiates whispering jealous remarks because the "little Abnegation girl" is showing them up. I scowl at the comments. I hate when people belittle others, and it happens to Abnegation most of all. That is one of the reasons why I never thought I'd make it in that faction. It doesn't make sense to be selfless when society sees you as the laughing stalk of the whole community. No one other than the Factionless and Amity appreciates what they do for everyone, while the rest of them label them as stiffs. Dauntless see them as aliens that can't possibly be human, because of their lack of self-indulgence, and I'm sure Erudite and Candor have a similar opinion. Frankly, none of them understand just how important Abnegation is.

"Seriously can they be any slower," says Eric as he comes beside me. I'm unsure of whether he's addressing me or only talking to himself but I remain quiet and keep my pace. The sooner we get back to the compound the better.

**PETER**

Our class is most likely the worst of the bunch seeing as all of them are about 20 feet behind Tris and I. It's even embarrassing that Molly and Drew can't keep up with me. However, Tris hasn't broken stride at all, and I have no doubt that will increase the jealous glares and remarks from others. Who knew she could run so well? "I'm surprised your boyfriend is back there and not up here with us," I tell her.

"What boyfriend?"

"Eric. I see the way you both look at each other," I say. Her eyes widen like a deer in head lights.

"You would...he's not my boyfriend, and even if he was he doesn't need to be around me 24/7. He's supposed to be back there watching everyone. It's his job after all,"

"Whatever, let's change the subject. You know the fact that you and I are the fastest here is another reason to be grateful for our partnership,"

"I'll take that as a compliment,"

"You should because it's better than knowing I'm as jealous as everyone else is,"

"No one's jealous of me,"

"Your sense of observation is terrible Tris. Some of us had bets that you wouldn't even last the first hour of training but look at you; you've been kicking ass all day,"

"An insult and a compliment in one, that's new," she says.

"I'm full of surprises,"

"Much like myself. I guess this is the start of a beautiful friendship,"

"Told you...So what's your secret? No person is as good as you are by accident and you are proving to be way too good for a stiff,"

"You're such a nose," she says and tries to run past me. I catch up to her quickly and repeat my question.

"How in the world aren't you tired yet?" she asks.

"Running comes easy for me, and you're avoiding my question," I point out.

"I use to run with my uncle in the mornings,"

"Wow, you are full of surprises. I bet now it isn't as hard for you since you're not covered up in that long sheet you used to wear." She glares at me, and I throw my hands up in defense. "I'm just making a comment Tris no need to get defensive,"

"You'd fit in perfectly with Candor Peter, that mouth of yours has absolutely no filter," Tris says.

We both laugh at the comment, but a part of me goes on high alert. I wonder if anyone else has taken notice of my Candor qualities. Hopefully not, people finding out my secret is the last thing I need. I'm supposed to be the best Dauntless here, and I can't afford to have anything happen that will mess up my chances at that.

"I'm not cut out for Candor, I'm Dauntless all the way," I say.

"You sure about that," she says.

"I have no problem lying Tris, especially if it's an important benefit for myself."

"What do you need to lie about?" she asks.

"I don't think we're close enough for you to know that,"

"Don't worry I don't trust you with my secrets either,"

"Perhaps one day then,"

"Yea perhaps,"


	5. Contemplation

**TRIS**

"So what's going on between you and Eric?" Cristina asks as we get back to the dorms. Day one of training has been long and tiring, and the last thing I want to do is talk about my love life, even though it's Cristina asking.

"Nothing, we're just friends. I know his family, and we went to school together,"

"Wow, was he as bad back then as he is now,"

"He kept to himself. I was closer to his brother Rob since Eric didn't like being around others,"

She laughs, "So he hasn't changed,"

"I wouldn't say that. He talks to me way more than he did back then," I say.

"And do you like him?" she asks. What is this, 20 questions?

"What makes you think that?"

"Well a few of us think so with the way you look at him. Peter even has a bet going on whether he'll turn you down when you decide to make a move on him,"

"Seriously! Leave it to Peter to do something so immature. I'm starting to think he has a gambling problem, wasn't his other little bet enough," I say irate.

"It's all in good fun, no one cares. But some of the girls think you're weird for liking Eric rather than Four like all the other girls,"

"Well I don't care what they think,"

"Yea I noticed that when I first met you,"

"Hey," Will says, putting an arm around both of us. He kisses us both on the cheek and Cristina blushes while I laugh and push his arm away. Will keeps his arm around Cristina, and she looks away trying to contain her smile. She must like him.

"How about we go get tattoos to celebrate," Will says.

"Celebrate what?" I ask.

"Surviving day 1 of training babe," Peter cuts out. I punch him in his arm. "Gently stiff, I'm sore. By the way, when do you plan on confessing your undying love to Eric,"

"There is no undying love so you can just forget that little bet of yours,"

"Aww who told you,"

"I did," says Cristina.

"You're no fun. Come on stiff you can get a tattoo of my sexy face right on your arm where I can always see it,"

"You Erudites are real comedians," I say.

The four of us, Al, and Edward head over to the tattoo shop where I see the woman who did my aptitude test. She looks at me and turns away before I can even get a word out. Cristina pulls me along to look at the many designs displayed, but my eyes keep wandering back to the woman. I need to know what she knows about Divergents. Perhaps she's one, or maybe someone she knows or knew.

"Tris are you even paying attention?" Cristina asks.

"What, sorry Cris I got distracted,"

"Hopefully not thinking of Eric," she teases with a smile.

I shoot her a glare but end up laughing with her as we continue shuffling through all the different designs. Despite all the beautiful art nothing peaks my interest until my eyes catch sight of one tattoo I never thought I'd see. There in plain sight was the three silhouette birds, the same tattoo my mom and aunt carried.

"No way," I say reaching up for the design palette.

"What?" Cristina asks.

"My mom has this tattoo,"

"Your mom has a tattoo!" she says in shock.

"Yea she was Dauntless-born," I tell her.

"Oh well that explains it then,"

"Explains what?" I ask.

"Why you're like G.I. Jane," she answers.

I laugh, and she picks out the design she wants. She goes to the male artist while I walk over to the woman I was staring at earlier. Her eyes are hard as she looks at me and even as I hand her the palette and take a seat, they don't break away from me once.

"You shouldn't be here Tris," she says.

"Yea you make that obvious with the way you're glaring at me lady," I remark. She leans in closer.

"It's Tori, and I tried to help you. Don't you understand how dangerous it is here for people like you? Why do you think I told you to stay in Abnegation?"

"Look Tori, I appreciate the warning but I know I can get through this. I'll be careful so please, can you just do my tattoo so I can get back to my friends,"

She shakes her head, clearly annoyed with my stubbornness. She lifts the design I pick and rolls her eyes amusingly. "Following the family tradition?" she asks.

"I think it's befitting, only mine will represent my parents and brother," I answer.

"It's the right choice," she says and gathers her tools to get started. "Where do you want it?"

"Right here," I say pointing to the spot on my left by my clavicle.

"Alright...You're close with your family, aren't you?"

"Yea,"

"And you miss them?"

"Yes, especially my mom. I haven't even seen my aunt yet. She's still away," I tell her. Tori prepares her black needle gun and slides in closer to me as I relax on the leather chair.

"I envy you. The close bond you share with them reminds me of my brother. He was Divergent,"

I turn my head to look at her, but she focuses on her work keeping her face stern even though I can see the pain she's hiding. Her brother was Divergent, and they killed him. Now it all makes sense.

"I'm sorry Tori," I say.

"He was as stubborn as you are. He loved the Dauntless life, and we thought everything would be okay. We didn't believe it would be a big deal, but that wasn't the case. It was a big deal, all because he was genetically different. It didn't matter that he was faithful to his faction or that he was one of the top-ranking initiates. They still killed him, right in front of me. Max stopped me from taking a gun and shooting every one of the bastards who just stood there and watched,"

"Who were they?"

"Jeanine Matthews and her group of robot noses. They watched him die like I did and didn't show an ounce of remorse. They were stone cold, and as I stood crying and screaming, they just stared at me analyzing my reaction. It's all a game to them Tris, not one of them care about the people they hurt or the lives they change. Erudite is only about themselves and power. Nothing else matters to them. I feel sorry for your brother now that he's joined up with them. No doubt he'll get seduced into their ways of thinking, and if you ever see him again, he won't even see you as his sister anymore,"

"Caleb would never be like that. He may have transferred, but he's very selfless. He'll be smart enough to see past what's going on and know it isn't right,"

"I hope so, for both your sakes. I would hate to have you see your brother preparing to watch you die and not showing any emotion,"

"Caleb could never be so cold. He's not like the rest of them," I tell her. Caleb wouldn't stand by Jeanine's side and let them kill me. I know he wouldn't. I may not have known he was planning on switching factions, but I still know the kind of person my brother is, and he isn't heartless.

"That must be why my father left," I say.

"Probably. Your dad doesn't strike me as one of them. He seems right in Abnegation. My brother admired him. There you're all done," she says.

"That was quick,"

"Not much to it really," she replies and hands me a mirror. The three birds fit perfectly against my skin and looking at it I'm instantly reminded of my uncle. Initially, I expected him to do my tattoo, as his promise to me the year before he died. He would probably be proud of the job Tori did, it looks flawless and just like his only smaller.

"Thanks," I tell Tori.

"No worries, stop by anytime," she says.

"I will," I say. She gives me a hug, and we part ways. Will is next to Cristina who is still getting her tattoo done, and Peter has fallen asleep in his chair while another girl is working on his piece. The look on his face has me laughing. It's at that moment I begin to wonder if they would all turn their backs on me if they knew I was Divergent. I would like to think no, at least as far as Cristina is concerned, but who knows. If Tori's brother had everyone turn against him, why wouldn't it be the same for me? What about Eric? How many people has he watched die, or probably killed himself as a part of his duty? Could he kill me? Would he be able to look me in the eye and pull the trigger? I sincerely hope not.

**ERIC**

As I lie in bed, I find myself unable to get thoughts of Tris out of my mind. I wonder if she's sleeping right now or if she's silently shedding tears since she's no longer at home. I'm sure she misses her parents since I don't imagine her home life was as unloving as mine. Earlier, when Four and I let the initiates go for the day, I had watched from afar as Tris laughed with Will and Al, who were cracking jokes with Peter. She looked so happy, the kind of happy I used to wish someone would look when around me, back when I cared about that stuff. I had noticed all Tris's glances my way since the train incident, and I also saw Four watching me every time I would look her way. Being Four, who knew what he could be thinking. He has always been secretive, but I bet he was watching to see what he could use to get me in trouble with Max. Even though I know he has no desire for a high position since he keeps turning down the offer to be a Dauntless leader, it doesn't mean he isn't interested in making sure I lose my rank. After all, he dislikes me as much as I dislike him, and I don't see that ever changing.

As the night drags on, I feel myself become more awake than tired. I can't sleep. The clock only reads 11 pm, and I can't find the will to shut my brain down. I'm still thinking of Tris, her scent, smile, voice, and her eyes as she gazed at me wanting me to kiss her. Why did she want me to kiss her? She should know I'm no good for her, after all, I'm not a lady's man. I've never been one to concern myself with stuff like relationships. What could she possibly see in me? I can't be the knight in shining armor she's probably envisioning. All I can be is Eric. She can't possibly like Eric because she doesn't know him. She doesn't know the things he's done, the things he's seen, and the thoughts he's had. She doesn't know anything about me. She only knows what she's seen and what Rob has told her. All of that is nothing but a little breadcrumb.

"Damn," I need to stop thinking about this girl.

It's a new day and everyone is at punching bag with their partner, one person striking while the other holds the bag. Four is with one group scolding an Amity girl on her weak hits and tears are streaming down her face while her partner looks away in humiliation. As I stand next to Molly and Drew I notice Cristina and Will up ahead, appearing to be socializing than training. Will looks my way and immediately gets more serious and says something to Cristina. The smile on her face falls, and she punches the bag with all her might. The sight makes me smirk. Clearly, Cristina doesn't want a repeat of yesterday. Tris and Peter are the next pair I come to, and Tris is making hits left and right as Peter taunts the roughness of her punches. He notices me and goes silent, and Tris turns around and stares at me breathing hard.

"I didn't say stop," I tell them. I signal for Peter to move and take his place holding the bag. Tris gets back in her stanza and throws a hit. "Harder," I tell her. She hits, again and again, applying more force than before. "Loosen up your body Tris you're getting tense,"

"I'm not tense," she says breathlessly.

"Yes you are,"

"I would think I would know if my body was tense Eric," she says. She throws more hits, each with a stronger force, but she is barely moving her feet.

"Oh, yea?" I push the bag towards her, and she hesitates as it comes at her. Her reaction isn't quick enough, and it collides with her bringing her to the floor. Peter tries to cover up a laugh but apologizes as soon as I shoot him a glare.

"Laugh all you want Peter just wait until it's your turn," Tris says.

"I told you Tris. You're too tense," I say as I help her up. "You need to learn to relax your body more. It's more than just about moving your arms. You also need to move your feet,"

"Fine but was it necessary for you to push the bag at me," she says.

"How else are you going to learn," I reply.

"Is that your answer to everything?" she says with annoyance.

"It's the only answer you need initiate," I tell her. "Now try again, and this time, don't make me throw the bag at you,"

Just as Tris is about to continue someone calls out my name announcing Max's wish to see me. What the hell does he want now? "Finish up here Peter, and then you guys can switch. Remember what I said Tris,"

"Move my feet and relax my body, I got it," she says.

"We'll see when I get back," I tell her. Peter resumes his position behind the bag, and I walk out the training room and down the corridor leading to Max's office. Whatever he must say better be good.


	6. Oppression

**TRIS**

I don't like the way Four watches me. He has the look of one who knows secrets. I know I haven't done anything to give myself away, but with the way Four stares at me I'm starting to have my doubts that I am safe. The look in his eyes makes me feel like he wants to hurt me but at the same time kiss me, and the thought makes my stomach curl. I'd rather be forced to kiss Peter than Four but initially the only person I want to kiss is Eric. Unfortunately, ...

"YO stiff, just because your boyfriend stepped out doesn't mean you get to slack off," says Peter interrupting my thoughts. He's exceptionally good at that.

"Shut up I'm not slacking off," I tell him.

"Then focus. Four is looking our way,"

"Yea I noticed...he's mysterious isn't he," I say punching the bag as Peter holds it steady.

He shrugs. "He doesn't seem like much really. I think the whole silent but deadly vibe he puts on is an act. I heard he ranked first during his initiation while Eric came in second, but one wouldn't think so with the way they both are. Four is entirely second rate and chose to downgrade himself for some unknown reason,"

"Maybe high positions and status aren't for him. He doesn't strike me as someone who likes to be around people by choice,"

"Then what was the point of working so hard to rank first? That guy is a book of unanswered questions and secrets. No wonder he's a loner," says Peter.

I pause briefly. "You do realize he can probably hear you right,"

"So, what's Four going to do? It's not like he's Eric or any other important leader," he says.

"And they say I have a death wish," I reply.

"That's cause of your little fascination with Eric and the way you talk to him. Only someone completely stupid or in love would ever speak the way you do with him,"

"Well then maybe I'm completely crazy. I don't have any little fascination with him,"

"Or in love and yes you do, everyone sees it," he replies with a grin on his face. I say nothing. There's no way I'm about to talk about feelings and relationships with Peter of all people, especially when it comes to Eric. Then I'd never hear the end of his teasing.

From the corner of my eye, I notice Four walking our way and he doesn't look happy. "Shut up and switch spots. Four is coming," I say. Peter smiles victorious, and we change positions just as Four reaches us.

"Enjoying your social time," he says.

"Yes sir, I was just about to show off my moves. I've studied hand to hand combat since I was 5," says Peter triumphantly. I roll my eyes. Once a show-off always a show-off no matter if it's towards someone he's just insulted. Peter truly is a piece of work.

"I don't see the point in showing off since it's just me here. It's not as if I'm Eric or any other important leader," Four states.

My eyes widen, and I barely stop my mouth from dropping to the floor. He had heard our conversation! Peter laughs nervously and explains he was just making a small joke. Four doesn't seem to buy his excuse, but he still smirks and folds his arms as he looks at me to Peter.

"You know you have quite the smart mouth Peter, very Candor like. I find that interesting coming from an Erudite,"

Four's expression turns dangerous, and I see a bit of fear in Peter's eyes, the same fear I once had when Tori told me I was Divergent. As I watch the two, they seem to have a silent battle going on with the way they are glaring at one another. What's going on? In my mind, it sounds as if Four is accusing Peter of being Divergent. Is Peter Divergent? I'll admit he did sometimes show qualities of being Candor in addition to being Dauntless and Erudite, but anyone can have the quality of being honest or a smart ass. It doesn't make them Candor and doesn't make them Divergent.

"He was just messing around Four, it's no big deal," I jump in cautiously.

Four turns his gaze to me. "Just because Eric lets you talk to him any old way doesn't mean I'm the same way stiff. So, if I were you, I'd stay out of this,"

What would he know about how Eric lets me talk to him? Does he spy on us? I instantly feel a surge of irritation flow through me. How dare he bring Eric into this when he has nothing to do with the situation and how dare he tell me to stay out of it when he interrupted Peter and me and started this whole argument. "You're turning something small into a big deal, and you're making a dangerous accusation against my friend,"

Four smirks and takes a step towards me. "And what accusation would that be?"

"Tris let it go," says Peter with a warning glare. A few other faces are looking our way including Cristina and my nerves suddenly shoot up. This isn't the time nor place to discuss this because anything I say can get myself and Peter in trouble, or worse.

"Nothing," I reply.

"It doesn't seem like nothing stiff, so why don't you just say what's on your mind," he says.

"It's nothing. I was just speaking out of anger,"

"I bet you believe you're so high and mighty because of your background. Your aunt is a Dauntless leader, dad is a government official, brother is a super intelligent Erudite, uncle was a superstar. All your relatives are like celebrities. And then you're best buddies with Eric. I bet you think that entitles you to special treatment," Four says.

"I don't believe that," I say defensively. Is he trying to say that my associations are what is helping me stay in Dauntless?

He steps closer and his frame towers over mine. I keep my eyes on him trying to be brave and not let him break me with his intimidation. There's no way I'm letting Four get the best of me. "You're a fool if you think winning over everyone is going to keep you safe," he says.

"I don't need to win anyone over to be safe. I'm just another Dauntless initiate like everyone else, and I'll make it on my own," I say.

"Really? Well let's just see about that then," he says. He moves away from me, and my body finally relaxes. I look at Peter, but he has his back to me and his fists clenched as if he's angry. Four walks into the center ring and calls out my name, or rather the nickname Peter christened me. Everyone stops what they are doing to stare at him, and my eyes widen in fear. He wants me to fight him!

**ERIC**

"Jeanine Matthews is coming tomorrow," Max announces.

"So soon. She usually doesn't start making visits until stage two,"

"I know, but she received an anonymous tip earlier that one of our own is Divergent and connected to Evelyn Eaton,"

"Who is it?"

"A name wasn't given. Jeanine says the note was typed and they couldn't lift any fingerprints from it. Whoever made the note not only didn't give us all the details but also made sure to take extra precaution, so they remain anonymous," he explains.

"Any ideas on who the Divergent possibly is?"

"Jeanine and I agree that it's most likely one of the transfers. I'm still awaiting orders, but Natasha will want each transfer questioned to see if we're able to weed out the Divergent before stage two hits. Who knows there may be more than one,"

"Fine, I'll make it known to the others to keep a close watch on all the transfers but just in case, also the Dauntless-born,"

"Good, I'll check in with you later," he says. "Also keep a close eye on Tris,"

"Why?" I hope he's not suggesting she may be Divergent.

"Special request from Natasha. She seems to trust you more than Four to watch over her niece," he replies.

Max returns to the stack of files on his desk while I exit his office. It's surprising news that one of the transfers is a Divergent spy. Who can it be? At this point it can be anyone of them, even, no it isn't Tris. I know this for sure. Tris isn't a spy plus it wouldn't make sense. She has no connection with Evelyn Eaton. I bet she doesn't even know who she is. It's not to say that everyone knows all the people within their faction because Four was from Abnegation and he and Tris didn't know one another at first. That eliminates one. What about Cristina? She seems too weak, and that smart mouth of hers doesn't fit someone who would be a spy. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

When I get back to the gym, I pause at the sight of the scene before me. Four and Tris are in the ring, and Tris is down on the mat while Four is hovering over her strangling her with one hand and holding her wrist down with his other.

"Hey," I yell. The transfers turn their heads to stare at me and part ways as I come up to the mat. Four lets go of Tris, and she coughs trying to regain her breath. "What the hell do you think you're doing," I yell and push him back away from Tris.

He doesn't reply and tries to walk past me, but I grab his arm to stop him. He swings at me, and I react just in time to miss his fist to my face. "Are you insane Four?" He smirks and continues walking off. Everyone is still staring and whispering, and I look back at their scared and confusing faces angrily. "Class dismissed, everyone get out," I say. Peter is the first one on the move while Cristina goes over to help Tris.

"Are you ok?" she asks her.

"Leave her and go," I say to Cristina. She gives Tris a sympathetic look then walks out with the rest of the initiates, completely avoiding my gaze. When they are gone and the door closes, I go to Tris and kneel in front of her. Her neck is red, and there's a small bruise on her lip. She tries to stretch her arm but winces in pain.

"How did this start?"

"It doesn't matter," she replies.

"Like hell, it doesn't. He shouldn't have put his hands on you,"

"It was my own fault,"

"Is that going to be the excuse the next time it happens as well?"

"Eric..."

"We're friends, right?"

She tries to pull a smile. "You can't pull that card,"

"Why not?"

"Because when we're training we aren't friends. I'm just the initiate,"

"If you wanna play it that way then as your leader I demand you tell me what happened,"

She sighs. "Eric...I don't know. Peter said something about Four, and he took it overboard. I tried to help take the heat off Peter and then Four just went full force on me. He said I thought I was hot stuff just because of you and my family. When I told him that I was like everyone else I guess he wanted to teach me a lesson for talking back, so he called me into the ring,"

"That mouth of yours will get you in trouble one day Tris. You need to stop defending other people and let them handle themselves. Peter is a grown man, and I'm sure he can take some comments from Four,"

"You didn't see Peter's face Eric. Four got to him,"

"I thought you and Peter didn't even like each other," I say slightly jealous.

"He's not so bad. He's an overachiever, and he can be quite narcissistic, but he's still a good guy, and he's not such a bad partner. The way he challenges me helps push me to be better,"

"You always seem to see the good in people. But I don't think your good guy shares your positive outlook considering he was the first to dip out of here. He watched Four strangle you and did nothing,"

"It's Peter. I never said he was a heartwarming saint. One can only expect so much from a guy like him," she says.

I laugh, and she laughs along with me but winces since her mouth hurts. I wipe the small stain of blood on the corner of her lip, and she looks deep into my eyes. She's giving me that same look as on the train, but her face also shows pain, as if there's something that's killing her inside that she just wants to confess.

"Tris don't," I say and stand up.

"What?" she asks and rises despite her pain.

"You're giving me that 'kiss me' look again," I boldly say. Her face goes red with embarrassment. This may not be what she wants to hear, but I can't beat around the bush any longer. "I'm not boyfriend material,"

"Well, it's not as if I have much experience either. Have you forgotten where I came from?"

"No, I just think this isn't the right time for this,"

"So when is the right time?"

"Tris, you don't want to be with me...maybe someone like Edward would be better suited for you,"

"You don't control who I have feelings for and why would you even suggest someone else when you glare at every guy that gives me the slightest look of interest,"

I never knew she noticed that. Surprisingly I like her boldness even though she seems nervous to admit that she watches what I do. Maybe she isn't as unaware as I believed. "I just don't think I can be the type of guy you probably wish I was."

"I don't wish you were anything. I don't need you to change who you are,"

"I'd probably frighten you,"

"How?"

"You don't know how I can be or all the rage I carry within me. You don't know my past,"

She steps closer to me, so we are just a few inches apart. Her eyes stare into mine, and I get the strangest feeling as if an invisible force is slowly pulling us together. I feel her breath against my mouth, and she pauses waiting for me to move.

"Enlighten me then," she says, softly in a teasing manner. This should be the moment I don't hesitate to act, but all I can think about is how the monster within doesn't deserve the affection this soft-hearted girl is trying to give me. If I give Tris what we both apparently want, what will be the cost? In the end, whatever she thinks she feels for me won't matter once she discovers the truth of how messed up I am. "Eric," she whispers.

Regretfully, I pull away. "I can't," I tell her.

"Why?"

"Because I can't have you fall for me and have your heart broken when you know the truth about my past,"

"What if I've already fallen for you?"

"You don't know what you're saying,"

"And you do?" she challenges. "What if I've been in love with you for years. What if I don't care what you've done in the past," she declares.

"You can't be in love with someone you don't know,"

"Well I already am," she admits. For a moment, I must remember to breathe. Tris is in love with me. How? Why? It doesn't make any sense. I always thought I was just Rob's brother to her and yet this whole time she was in love with me.

"...You shouldn't be Tris, not with me,"

"Why?" she asks again.

"Go get some rest. Your friends are probably worried about you," I say and pull back, so there's more space between us. Tris opens her mouth to speak again, but I put my finger on her lips to silent her. "Later," I tell her, then with one last look, I leave her.

I don't even know how to begin to process my head around this. First Max tells me there's a Divergent spy within the transfers, Four is going psycho because of some mix up with Peter, and Tris has admitted to being in love with me. Love...I don't even know what that word means. I've never been in love, and I can't say I've ever felt like someone loved me. I suppose my mother loved me, but a parent's love is one thing while love from a girl is a whole different thing. How did Tris even come to fall in love with me? We've never even been friends. Of all people, I'd say she probably seemed more inclined to fall for Rob since they were usually together, but me...it seems surreal.

There's something about Tris that has always had my thoughts on her, but I don't think I can say it's love. There's an invisible force that draws me to her and of course minutes ago I wanted to kiss her just like I wanted to kiss her on the train but, I'm not in love with her. I can't be. But she's in love with me... So, what do I do?

**PETER**

"Peter," Four calls out. Gosh, now what? Four is the last person I want to see right now after the whole display in the training room.

"Yea," I say rolling my eyes as Four charges up to me. As soon as I turn to face him, his fist comes up and hits me square in the eye knocking me off my feet.

"What the hell," I scream.

"That's for earlier," he says.

"Dude you're crazy, what the hell is your problem," I say.

"I could ask you the same thing. Tris defended you, that beating she took was for you, and you didn't do a damn thing to stop me. You're a coward,"

"Oh, yeah and what about you? You were fighting a girl that is no match for you. Is that any better?"

He smirks. "Starting to think of others now? That's selfless for an Erudite," he says. My eyes widen in fear, but I try to conceal it.

Four knows, or rather he suspects. But suspicion alone is enough to go on, and if he tells anyone, I'm screwed. I must keep my poker face. If I act different, nervous even, they'll know for sure that his suspicion is accurate, then it'll be the end for me. But I can't be killed, I don't deserve to die. I'm meant to be number one in Dauntless, not someone who has to live in fear of discovery.

I pick myself up and ignore the pain in my left eye. "If you're done Four I'll be going,"

"Rest up initiate you're gonna need it for later," he says. When he walks away, I notice some others in the distance watching and whispering about the scene that just occurred. None of this would have happened if Tris and I hadn't been talking about Four, or maybe none of this would have happened if I hadn't been so bent on being the center of attention. But it's the way I am. I've always been in the spotlight, and always been the one everyone wants to be. I'm smart, attractive, strong, and fearless. Everyone has always been envious of me and just as many are jealous and wish they were me. I've always been the golden child and the one to beat. Now my whole life hangs by a thread thanks to one stupid test. Everything that matters to me and about me won't matter to anyone if my true nature is discovered. Both my old and new factions will turn their backs on me and only watch as a bullet collides with my skull during my execution. All because I am different. All because I am Divergent.


	7. Alliances

**TRIS**

I'm out and about because I can't sleep. The conversation with Eric earlier has got me all twisted and unable to focus on anything else. I don't understand what is so bad about him that he can't allow himself to accept affection from someone else. What made him feel so insecure? I need to know or else I don't think I'll ever sleep peacefully again. As I walk down the empty halls of Dauntless, I end up coming to the train tracks. Every time I think of trains I end up thinking about how I practically begged Eric to kiss me as I gazed at his lips during training. Then every time I think about the training I'm brought back to our moment earlier, the kiss that almost happened. Every thought always comes back to Eric even though that's not my intention. I wonder if this has ever happened to him. My first guess would be no, but then, as I think back to how many times he's watched me, I begin to think maybe it's not just me having constant thoughts that make me all love sick. Maybe it's just that I'm the only one willing to acknowledge it.

It now makes me wonder if Eric has ever been kissed. I've never asked, and something tells me if I did, he probably wouldn't answer. I think that would hurt his pride if I knew he had never kissed a girl before. Truthfully the thought just makes me smile. If he hasn't kissed anyone before, then that can be a first for us. I'll also feel less nervous because then I won't have to worry about living up to some high expectation. Then there's the idea of sex. The thought has always terrified me because of the details involving one's first time, but as I think about my first time being with Eric, I find the anxiety isn't as bad. God, I have it bad for this guy. Is that a bad thing? The worst part is that I have no one to talk to about it all. I don't think Cristina will entirely keep an open mind considering Eric's not her most favorite person. If I tell Will, then he'll tell Cristina, and she'll be upset that I told Will before her in the first place. I don't want to talk to Edward about it, and Al is out of the question. As for Peter, he's about the last person I will ever go to for love advice. I wish my mom were here, or better yet my aunt because I'm not sure how mom would take the news of me being in love with a Dauntless leader that doesn't have the best rep.

"You lost," a voice suddenly says. I turn quickly and see it's one of the Dauntless-born initiates. Is he following me?

"Ugh no, I was just walking around. I couldn't sleep," I reply.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Uriah, friendliest guy you'll ever meet. I wouldn't hurt a fly," he says smiling as he comes towards me. Somehow I find myself laughing at the irony.

"Shouldn't you be in Amity then," I tease.

"The friendliness only goes so far. Plus, I'm too Dauntless for Amity. They wouldn't be able to handle me,"

"Well, I see the Dauntless confidence," I tell him. He laughs, and we both sit together on the tracks.

"You're the Abnegation girl, right? Tris Prior,"

"I'm surprised you're not saying stiff,"

"That's rude to say in my opinion and from what I've heard, you're nothing close to a stiff. Eric speaks highly of you and Lauren talks about you non-stop, but she doesn't praise you like Eric does. She does it to push us all to do better because she says it would be embarrassing if an Abnegation girl outranked a Dauntless-born. I think she's just jealous of you because Eric never says anything positive about anyone," says Uriah.

He looks at me intensively, and I blush lightly. Eric truly is in every thought and conversation. I never knew he talked to others about me and I would never think he would talk about me with the trainers and Dauntless-born initiates. Then there's that comment about Lauren. I don't see how someone like her can be jealous of me, but maybe Uriah is exaggerating.

"I'm sure he talks about other people. It's not as if I'm the best in the class,"

"But you're the most interesting, that's the point. It's not as if all people from Abnegation line up by the dozens to be in Dauntless,"

"I have family in Dauntless,"

"Which is another reason why you're so entertaining and Lauren is jealous. Your story is epic. Your mom, aunt, and uncle are triplets, your mom transferred to Abnegation and married one of the government heads, while your aunt and uncle become Ambassadors between factions. Your uncle died a hero, and now here you are in Dauntless rising through the ranks,"

"Is that what they say, that my uncle died a hero," I say bitterly.

"Sorry...I didn't mean any harm but a lot of people here admired Nate, I and my family included. I know how he died might not have been some great heroic death, but he was always my hero," he says.

"Mine too," I reply softly.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how I'd feel if I lost a family member. I'd probably be a mess,"

"Do you have a big family," I ask him.

"Just my mom and my brother Zeke. If you haven't meant him yet you will soon enough, he's hard to miss,"

"He's initiating with you?"

"No he was in Eric's class," he answers. "Speaking of which, you and Eric..." Oh no, not him too. Does everyone here talk about us being a couple?

"There is no Eric and me," I say before he can continue.

"I don't mean to pry or anything. I'm sure you've had lots of people on your back about that subject,"

"No kidding. I'm not sure why my love life is so exciting to everyone,"

"Well, it's Eric after all. It's just shocking cause you guys seem like an unlikely match. He's not exactly a social butterfly outside of doing his job. Everyone sees you both as opposites like night and day, fire and ice, a lion and a mouse -"

"I think I get it," I cut in, "no one understands, though,"

"If you like each other then I say to hell with what everyone else thinks,"

"It's not about them...it's Eric that's the stubborn one. I've come out with my feelings for him, and he hasn't completely rejected me, but he keeps holding back,"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Fear I suppose. Apparently, he has some dark past that he's scared to reveal, so he stops himself from getting close to me,"

"Maybe he's overthinking things. I know Eric isn't the nicest of people, and he's done some stuff in his past, but I don't think he's that bad,"

"Try telling him that," I say.

He laughs. "I think I'll past. I doubt he'd be happy knowing you've said this much to me about your relationship,"

"I'm surprised I opened up to you so easily. Maybe it's because there isn't anyone else I can talk to,"

"Or it might be because I'm a great listener. Like I said I'm the friendliest guy you'll ever meet," he tells me.

"I guess that makes me pretty fortunate,"

"I'd say so," he says smiling brightly. I believe I've just made a new friend.

**FOUR**

I didn't mean to hurt her as I did. All I wanted to do was scare her a little but, I let myself get carried away. I was angry, and I took it out on Tris. I could have killed her if Eric hadn't stopped me. Of all people, he was the only one to speak up. All of them watched as I beat Tris and none of them said a word, not even her friends.

In truth, my anger was fueled by jealousy of him. Here I was, trying to plan how to help Tris and warn her about Eric possibly watching to see if she was Divergent. Then in the process I start gaining feelings for her, only to find out, she has a thing for Eric. ERIC, of all people. It's insane. I almost laughed the first time I heard the rumors but then when Eric started boasting about Tris to all the trainers, all I saw was red. I had never been jealous of anyone before and yet I was pissed. The way Eric talked about Tris showed that he did indeed care for her. He probably didn't even notice how much he was talking about her to the rest of us, but I did, as did everyone else. Then when Tris came to Peter's defense, I was even more pissed. I didn't, and still don't, understand how she could form such an attachment to a guy like Peter when he was making fun of her when they first arrived. All he cares about is himself. It's just as ridiculous as her feelings for Eric. Peter is a narcissist, and Eric is a cold-blooded control freak who has killed Divergent after Divergent. She's friends with one and has feelings for the other. Then on top of that, she raised her voice and talked back to me as if she had the right. Naturally, my mind was telling me I was doing the right thing by teaching her a lesson. After all, she was the initiate, initiates know nothing, and I'm the one who is the trainer. I'm the one who has been in Dauntless for two years, and I'm the one who placed 1st my initiate year. I needed to show her she wasn't as untouchable as she believed. However, I regret strangling her. I know I left a mark and I imagine it'll start to show if it hasn't already. I'll have to apologize for that if I'm able to get close to her. Something tells me Eric will be guarding her like a hawk to make sure I don't have another episode. The very thought is weird. How in the world did I become the bad guy and he, the savior?

**ERIC**

The warm water that hits my body washes away the sweat from my previous workout. After everything that had happened with Tris, I kept myself busy for the remainder of the day. First I ran 10 miles, kick-boxed with Max, did crunches, push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, squats, and now I'm here showering away all my hard work and pain. I haven't even eaten, but food is the last thing on my mind right now. The steam on my face reminds me of when Tris was close to me, and I felt her hot breath near my mouth. I wanted to kiss her so badly with the way she stared at me and moved in closer. It was seductive, and I was very tempted to let myself lose control. Even now I'm still barely holding on as that desire I felt earlier is starting to come back again. I hate how I'm so affected by Tris. It hasn't even been a full month since she has been in Dauntless and I'm feeling things I've never considered for any of my past girls. Then again those moments were meaningless and just about getting a release through sex. There had never been any sweet words exchanged because I never allowed them to talk. I turned them over on their stomachs, did what I had to do and left. I didn't caress them, didn't let them hold me, and I certainly never kissed any of them. That sort of intimacy wasn't for me. Tris is the first and the only girl I've ever had a strong desire to kiss. She's also the first girl I've ever let hug me. Little touches and holding hands aren't my thing either but with the way things have been going with Tris, who's to say that won't be the next thing she tries. That's why I should stay away from her. Stuff like that will only fuel her feelings, and if she's in love with me as she claims, it'll make it much harder for her to let go. Then there is the fact that Natasha wants me to keep an eye on her. Although I can do that from a distance, how well will I be able to hold out if I'm always keeping tabs on her? I want Tris but I don't want to act on my feelings and the only way I won't have the urge is if I'm not around her and losing focus. Maybe I can tell Natasha that, and she'll understand. Although she specifically asked for me, there are others I'm sure she can trust to do the job. It's not like Tris is a troublemaker or under any suspicion about anything. Hopefully, Natasha sees reason and that stubborn trait her whole family seems to carry won't intervene.


	8. Tension

**TRIS**

Initiation has three stages. The first stage is combat drills, the second is distress training, and the third is a fear stimulation, given to see if you have what it takes to be Dauntless. The first two stages each last a period of 3 months while step three all comes down to one day.

We're already in month 2 of initiation and to say things are getting better would be the understatement of the year. Eric and Four have been having a constant battle on who is the tougher trainer, Cristina has the both of us practically ignoring Will because they had a falling out, Peter has been a quiet and cautious perfectionist, and I'm in the middle of happy and miserable. At the same time, alliances are being made and broken. Someone stuck a fork in Edward's eye the other day, and he had to go to the infirmary. Now he's gone for good. At first, some of the initiates put the blame on Peter and a few tried to get a petition going to get him out. I knew Peter wasn't to blame. Even if he were to do something like that, he wouldn't do it to Edward. I already know the people he has on his hate list. Someone else is trying to knock off the competition.

Convincing Eric to help Peter out wasn't easy since he was upset that I was interfering again. We went back and forth for over 30 minutes until he finally decided to help. Since that incident, he and I haven't been as communicative as before, but I know he's been watching me. I still haven't figured out his past and all the layers he's keeping hidden, but little by little he is opening. Four has been trying to be around me more which I still find to be uncomfortable. Although he apologized for what happened a month ago and vowed never to do it again, I still don't feel completely at ease with him. Eric says he's probably trying to bond with me because I'm from Abnegation, but when I asked him what that was supposed to mean he said I would have to ask Four.

So far on the charts, I'm above the red line. However, I have been knocked down a few places since all the Dauntless-born are stepping it up. Someone else now holds the number one slot followed by a list of Dauntless-born. Peter and I are at 7 and 8 and even though I'm just happy to be above the line, Peter is not even close to being satisfied. Between Eric and Four's training and then Peter's extra training I've been exhausted, and my lack of sleep has increased. Last night I didn't sleep at all and barely got in about three hours before Eric came in to wake us all. He noticed I was the last one to get up and by the look in his eyes, he wasn't happy. However, he surprised me as I was walking down the corridor to breakfast. He slipped me a cup of coffee with a note attached and left without saying a word. It happened so fast no one even noticed that he handed it to me. The note wasn't long, 'Drink this, you look like you haven't slept in days and I need you at your best today.' I already knew he would notice my lack of sleep, but I smiled at the part where he said he needed me. It's stuff like this that reassures me that he does care even though he is putting on this tough guy act.

The cup of coffee was some energy drink, but it was incredible, and I was certainly feeling more alert. We are all are in the training room, and Peter keeps reminding me that we must volunteer every chance we get because it makes us look better. I don't share his opinion, and Eric has confirmed my suspicion every time he looks at us when Four is looking for people to demonstrate something. He's not amused that we are always stepping up like teacher's pets.

"Today it's time to bring the heat. Four and I have a wager going. We're each going to pick one of you to fight, and the winner gets to skip out on today's 7-mile run while the loser is out," Eric says. Everyone looks around nervously, but no one complains. Ever since the push-up incident, no one dares whine in front of Eric. Although the stakes are high, I do my best to act confident. Hopefully, if I do happen to get called, I don't have to go up against Cristina.

"You pick first?" Four tells Eric.

"I'll take Peter since he's always eager to volunteer,"

Peter smirks as if he's been given some great honor and I relax a little. I had been worried that Eric was going to choose me but considering what's at stake I don't believe he would take the chance. Four might have then chosen someone stronger than me. I have a theory that he's trying to get me kicked out. Four looks around and some of the girls seem to relax thinking he isn't going to call them. He looks dead at me and Eric's eyes follow.

"Cristina," he says. My heart stops. Cristina is no match for Peter and will certainly lose. Then she'll be kicked out. She knows this as well but she still slowly makes her way over to the mat. I can see the fear flowing through her and Peter smiles knowing he already has his victory. I can't sit by and watch Cristina get humiliated and kicked out. At the very least, if I fight Peter, I'll have a better chance, and maybe Eric will call off the wager.

"Wait," I call out. Everyone looks at me, and I move forward.

"I volunteer in Cristina's place," I say.

"What," shouts Peter.

"Don't be ridiculous Tris get back to your spot," says Eric.

"Cristina was Four's pick so he should decide," I counter.

"I'm in charge, and I get the final say," Eric fights back.

"If Tris wants to take her place it's fine with me," Four says.

Eric looks at him angrily. "You already made your choice and that was Cristina. This isn't up for debate,"

"It's alright Eric, let the girl fight," a voice says. We all turn and there stands Max watching us intently. Eric isn't happy but says nothing and Four gives a look that almost makes me feel like he's happy I took Cristina's place. Peter is just as mad as Eric and gets into position while Cristina walks off the mat relieved.

"Kick his ass," she whispers to me. I intend to, but that's easier said than done. I already know Peter is going to give me all he's got because he's not going to lose this match. Four gives the signal, and we start while Eric watches us with a mixture of anxiety and rage. He'll probably want to kick my ass if I lose this match.

The bad thing about being in this fight with Peter is that he knows all my moves, but it also helps that I know his as well. Every good hit I get is soon followed by a good hit of his own, and the fight seems to be going nowhere as we are neck and neck. At this rate, no one might win, or Peter will start stepping it up and do something drastic to ensure he wins. Maybe I should lose on purpose! If I refuse to leave, they can't make me. Can they? My persistence should count for something, plus I'm not below the red line. Surely Max will see reason if Four won't because I know for a fact that Eric doesn't want me out. He will automatically be on my side, and if I convince Max, then that's two against one. However, to lose and make it look legit, I'll have to let Peter attack me. As much as I hate having to so, it's my only option. I'll fill him later, so the victory doesn't go to his head.

When he goes for a punch, I block him with my left arm but leave my right side exposed giving him access to jab my ribs. He attacks again when he sees this and even though his hit isn't too hard, I fall to the ground. I cover my face as he begins to kick me. Amidst it all, I hear Eric's voice even though I'm not aware of what he is saying.

"Stop," Max then shouts. Peter immediately stops and backs away. Four claps while Eric shoots me a glare and Peter surprisingly helps me up. He gives me a look, and I realize he's caught on to my game. "Excellent both of you," Max speaks again.

"But Tris lost," Four announces. "That means you're out,"

"I'm not leaving," I say defiantly.

"Excuse me," Four says in shock. Max also looks at me curiously.

"I'm not leaving. Just because you and Eric decide to make a bet doesn't mean I have to play along. I'm not your puppet, and you're not my master," I say.

Everyone gasps and Four stares at me hard. All eyes then turn to Max who laughs and claps. "You sure do have some guts Tris Prior. I don't think any initiate has ever spoken out like that before,"

"Thank you, sir," I say.

"She gets that from me right," another voice says. We all turn, and I can't help but grin as I see my aunt Natasha walk over to us. I almost run to hug her, but then I remember where I am and who's around. Everyone stands in attention as Auntie looks over the initiates. "I have to admit I think everyone was quite wrong. You transfers seem quite promising,"

"You always were one to root for the underdog Natasha," says Max.

"My dear Max have you forgotten the story of David and Goliath. That's Dauntless history," she replies. Her gaze turns to me, and she smiles brightly. "Tris, your fight scene was beautiful. It takes me back to old memories. You move just like Natie,"

"Thank you," I say, blushing lightly.

"You might have lost to Peter, but I don't think that's probable cause to kick you out. You're fierce, and Dauntless can use more people like you. Don't you agree, Eric,"

"Tris is one of our best after all," Eric says.

"It's settled then, Tris can stay but don't forget to reward Peter. You're quite the warrior as well for a transfer," Auntie says. Peter smiles triumphantly as always whenever he is given a compliment. The conversation is short lived since auntie tells us she has business to finish. She tells me to see her later and then walks out with Max close behind her. Eric gives us a break while Four looks at me with a mixture of expressions. He's apparently pissed. Although I'm getting used to his disapproving glares, I still don't like him giving me attention. I wish I knew what his problem was. It makes no sense why he hates me so much.

I leave the training room to head over to the bathroom when an arm suddenly grabs me and brings me around to a secluded corner away from everyone's view. Eric holds both my arms tightly and leans in close looking me square in the eye. His breathing is heavy, and I can feel the heat radiating off his body. Instantly I feel weak in the knees.

"Eric," I say trying to remain calm.

"Don't you ever do that again," he says.

"What," I whisper confused.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again Tris I swear I'll take you across my knee," he threatens.

My heart races in a mixture of nerves and excitement. "Oh," is all I manage to utter in response to his threat. I should be scared that Eric just threatened to spank, me but somehow I feel something very different instead. I bite my lip and blush a dark shade of red. His grip loosens, and he steps away from me.

"I just threatened you, and you're blushing," he says.

"Sorry," I choke out.

"Tris..." I wait worse for him to continue. He tightens his fists and turns his gaze away from me. His hands are shaking, and I realize he's even more upset than I anticipated. Gathering my courage, I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head against his back. At first, he struggles and tries to pry my hands from him, but I keep a tight hold, despite his resistance. His body slowly starts to relax, and he lays his massive hands on top of my own, softly stroking them. "Why are you so reckless, and so selfless?" he asks softly.

I don't know how to respond to him. Instead, I gently squeeze him and inhale his scent. I want us to stay like this forever, but I know in a few short seconds we'll have to get back to everyone else. Eric knows this as well. Once again this isn't the time, nor place. I don't know why our little moments only happen whenever we are in the middle of training.

"Break times over," he says as he drops his hands from mine. When I loosen my grip, he quickly breaks away and doesn't look at me as he walks off. I continue to stand there frozen, blank, and unsure.

**ERIC**

I can't lie, I loved the feeling of her arms wrapped around me. At first, she shocked me since I wasn't expecting her to touch me so intimately. It scared the life out of me, and it took all my self-control not to punch her just to be released. When she didn't let go and pressed her face to my back tenderly, my heart began to pound. I felt her inhale my scent and slowly my body began to relax in her arms. Her little hands felt so perfect within my own, and I wanted to kiss them and feel her skin against my lips, but my brain was still fighting with my desires. I'm still pissed at her for her recklessness. Tris is already walking on thin ice, and I can't figure out if she knows and just doesn't care, or if she's as oblivious as everyone believes. There are so many people counting on her to fail, Lauren, Four, the Dauntless-born, and even some of the transfers. I've been doing my best to watch out for her this past month to make sure no one tries anything sneaky, but Tris keeps playing with fire as if she wants to be kicked out. What the hell is wrong with women? What the hell is wrong with Tris? There's no doubt Four is equally pissed at her defiance so I'll have to keep an extra eye out for him. He and Lauren have been spending more time together than usual, and I have a bad feeling about it. Everyone knows she is jealous of Tris and she has no problem expressing her distaste. I have a bad feeling that the two of them are planning something, I just don't know what.

After the break, we have the initiates practice throwing knives. Most of them are decent, and only a few are exceptional like Tris. Al is the worst of the bunch since his knives just fall to the ground. It's a pathetic sight. He looks at me like a lost puppy, unsure of what to do once he's all done.

"Well, go get them," I tell him. He glances around at everyone else and doesn't move from his spot. He's too scared to pick up his knives while everyone else is still throwing theirs. "What, are you afraid someone is going to strike you,"

"No...I just," he pauses. Al's body is shaking, and he's sweating. He can't even make eye contact with me.

"You just what...Seriously Al. You're in Dauntless, and you're scared someone's going to aim at you. If that's one of your fears then let's rectify the situation," I say.

I tell everyone to stop and make Al stand against the wall. I hand a few knives over to Four and tell Al that if he flinches once, he's out. His whole body is surrounded by fear, and some of the initiates watch him with pity while others snicker under their breaths.

"Having him stand there doesn't make him brave. That's not going to help anything," Tris calls out. Not again. Everyone looks at her then back at me to see my reaction. Why does she always need to play the hero? Four looks at me with an eyebrow raised, wondering if I'm going to let her be disobedient for a second time today. He'll never let me hear the end of it if I let her get away with talking back again. People will start getting suspicious and think I'm giving her special treatment, or just losing my touch. I must punish Tris or else I'll lose control over everyone else.

"Maybe you would like to take his place then. You've been quite the volunteer today," I say coldly. She glares at me but relieves Al from his position without complaint. Meanwhile, I grab the knives from Four and take his place. Everyone is looking at me surprised, even Tris but no one says anything. "Same rules apply. Flinch once, and you and Al will both be out," I add.

"Let's just get this over with," she says. I can tell she's annoyed, but at this moment I don't care. We lock eyes, and I throw a knife just above her head. Tris doesn't move. Cristina claps for her and a few others join in, but Tris makes no move to acknowledge them. The next one goes to her right side next to her eye. Her gaze shifts to the knife but again she doesn't move.

"One more," I tell her.

"Let's go Tris, you got this," says Peter.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Just throw the knife already," she tells me harshly. Rather than her usual soft expression, there is a fire in her eyes, and she looks like a predator about to attack. The last knife moves and her lips part drawing in a breath, but she doesn't flinch. A thin trail of blood flows down her left ear and some of the initiates gasp. Tris continues to stand there unmoved, and I can't tell if she wants to hurt me or cry. My eyes are drawn to the blood dripping on her sleeve. I feel sick to my stomach and Tris is staring at me angrily and disappointed. Someone starts clapping and then a few more join in, including Four. I turn away and try to appear as though I'm not phased.

"Points for bravery Tris. Take note Al she just saved you," I say. I dismiss the class so we can start our run and everyone moves except Tris.

"Nicely done," Four tells me then heads out.

Once the room is empty it's just Tris and me. I wait to see if she's going to say anything. Silence continues to fill the room, and I finally gather up the courage to face her. She's still staring at me hard and this time I see a teardrop fall from her eye. I start walking towards her and realize the damage is a little worse than I expected. When I reach out to wipe the blood from her ear, she swats my hand away. "Tris," I finally say. Instead of answering she walks past me. "Tris," I call out again. I grab her arm and she spins around but catches me by surprise as she slaps my cheek hard. I don't know how to react, and she doesn't look apologetic for her action. Still, without a word, she walks out leaving me alone in the empty room.

The stinging sensation to my cheek and the hurtful expression in her eyes lets me know I messed up. She knows I wanted her punished in front of everyone and that cutting her was intentional. I screwed up, and after seeing the hurt look in her eyes, for the first time in ages, I regret causing someone pain.


	9. Intensity

**TRIS**

I never thought I would want to slap Eric so much, but my emotions were running wild, and when he grabbed me it just happened. Apart of me wants to apologize but the other part is kicking me saying that he deserved it. He probably did...yes he did. Eric and his mood swings are a lot to handle, and it's beginning to give me migraines. Besides, he's not the only one that's allowed to be mad. He was being unreasonable threatening Al. He always uses fear to get his way, and I don't like it, that's not the Eric I fell in love with. That stunt with the knives was not my Eric. That was someone dark and the only time I saw him look like my Eric was when he saw me bleeding. That's when I saw his true self.

"You do know your ear is still bleeding right," says Peter who suddenly appears beside me. He pulls me to the side and presses a cold cloth to my ear.

"I thought you were going on break,"

"I am, but I thought I'd check on you. Hold still this will sting," he says as he presses something to my ear.

"How thoughtful of you," I say while wincing.

"How's your hand doing? That was one mean slap, but the look on Eric's face was priceless,"

"So now you're spying on me. Don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

"You and Eric are my only source of entertainment, everyone else is boring. Don't worry, it's not as if I plan on telling everyone you slapped a Dauntless leader. That'll look bad on me rather than you because Eric will know I told and then he'll make my life hell," he says. Finally, he sticks a small bandage on my ear.

"Of course you would not tell because you need to protect your hide. You really are something else, Peter," I say and turn away.

"Hey," he stops me from walking. He leans in close to my ear so no one can hear. "Don't be so hard on the guy. Guys like Eric aren't your typical romantic type. He's the way he is cause it's what he knows. It's how he's been taught. You can't expect him to change just like that for you in front of everyone,"

My eyes widen at his statement. He pulls back and gives me a little smile then walks off without another word. I stand there blank trying to process his words. Have I been expecting too much from Eric too soon? It is true that he isn't used to the attention I give him. He's used to being private and alone. He's not used to caring for others or being cared for. I'm probably turning his world upside down, but at the same time, he's already done that to me. No guy has ever made my emotions run so wide. Maybe I was too hard on him, but if I need to adjust, then he's going to have to adjust as well. Although we aren't together, we've already established that we are friends and the same rules still apply. There also may be some truth to Peter's suggestion of apologizing but for right now I am not ready to face Eric. I still want him to know I am upset and that what he did was not ok. His mood swings need to get under control. The last thing I need if we do end up together is a bipolar boyfriend. Then mom and the rest of the family truly wouldn't approve.

Some of the initiates stare at me and whisper among themselves. I can hear a few of them laughing and making fun of Al while two people with Molly and Drew glare at me angrily. Al is with Cristina and Will avoiding my eye. Cristina gives me a sympathetic look and gestures me over, but I shake my head and stay put. Right now, I just want to be alone. When Four arrives, he takes off running without a word, and the rest of us follow. I fall back, so I'm behind everyone. At this moment, I want to be out of sight rather than in the limelight. The sun beats down on me intensely, and I regret not getting a drink of water before we left. The air is dry and the heat mixed together with my stress is beginning to give me a headache. For once I wish Peter was around since he would pose as a good distraction. He's probably around spying on people so I imagine he'll have some interesting stories when I see him later. That'll help take my mind off training and Eric for a while longer. I must think about what I am going to say next time we see each other. He should see reason unless I'm unfortunate and Eric seeks me out to impose another punishment. Though I don't think he's that heartless, I sincerely hope it's not the latter.

**ERIC**

I don't run with the initiates. I'm too stunned because my thoughts are still on Tris. She slapped me! No one has ever slapped me before. It didn't hurt, but the look in her eyes said that it was meant to. She looked so determined to hurt me. I suppose it was retaliation to let me know I upset her. This whole friendship thing we have going on is getting out of control. She shouldn't be getting upset over my discipline, and I shouldn't be feeling sorry. We aren't together. There is no relationship between us and there won't be...there shouldn't be. Yet the words feel as empty as this hallway.

Beatrice Prior is in love with me, and at the same time, I can't stop thinking about her. How can I honestly say there won't be anything between us? The chemistry is already there. The spark that I never believed existed has fueled to a burning fire and the desire to touch and kiss her has grown to new heights. If I let her have her way, we would not only be together but probably have a gathering with her family even though I would opt for complete secrecy. I don't like people knowing my personal business because it has nothing to do with them. I don't need to tell my family I have a girlfriend and it's not as if my family even matters anymore or ever mattered. I'm Dauntless, and they're Erudite. My only family lies within my faction, but no one here needs to know about my life and personal actions either. Tris, however, will want everyone she knows to be aware of our relationship. God, we aren't even together, and I am already talking as if we are. This is getting out of control.

Up ahead and all alone I see Peter looking in the control room. The door isn't even supposed to be open so whoever is in there better have a good reason for their carelessness. When Peter notices me he quickly dashes away as if he was never snooping. The door then opens, and Natasha slips out with Max and Jeanine behind her.

"I don't care about your plans, Jeanine. You can have them all for all I care, down to the very last child. Just don't touch my sister," Natasha says. She and Jeanine engage in a stare down, and Jeanine smiles and holds out her hand to Natasha.

"We're in agreement then," she replies.

"It would seem so. Until next time," Natasha tells her as they shake hands.

"I look forward to it. Give my regards to your niece, Beatrice right,"

"She prefers Tris,"

"Tris...very becoming. Give Tris my regards then,"

Jeanine walks the opposite way with Max at her heels. Natasha looks my way and smiles as I come to a stop by her side. "I have to wonder how your father is such good friends with that woman,"

"They both have the same characteristics. Why do you think they have been having an affair for so long?"

"Convenience. Jeanine always needs to keep people in line, and she uses whatever means necessary to do so,"

"Why was she here?"

"We were discussing plans involving the future of Abnegation. Nothing is set in stone yet, but in a few more months we'll be seeing some significant changes. Where are your initiates?"

"Running with Four,"

"Any reason why you skipped out?"

"It's not as if I need to be around them 24/7,"

"You're a Dauntless leader Eric, and they're your responsibility. You shouldn't neglect your duties because of personal matters,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You have the look of someone who got his pride wounded by a girl. That can only mean that you and Tris had a falling out,"

"How do you know it concerns Tris,"

"Eric I know everything there is to know about my niece. Why do you think I asked you to keep an eye on her?"

I look away and decide to evade her question. "If you know her so well then why in the world is she so defiant," I ask instead.

Natasha laughs. "Think about her transition. She was born and raised in Abnegation, so naturally she is going to put others before herself. At the same time, Dauntless runs in her blood. She's going to stand up for what she believes in,"

"We're here to train soldiers not rebels,"

"She's just sticking up for her morals. We teach people to be strong physically and mentally so they can protect themselves and others. We don't make robots. Everyone still has their own brain filled with various thoughts and feelings. We aren't here to take control of the human mind. Being a leader is not about absolute domination," she explains.

"Jeanine might disagree with you,"

"It wouldn't be the first time. Jeanine has her own thoughts and feelings just like the rest of us," she replies. "Now, go make sure nothing happens to my niece. Some of the Factionless have been rowdy lately, and I want to avoid more accidents. I don't need any more Dauntless in the infirmary,"

"Whatever you say, Natasha,"

**PETER**

I really wonder what Tris's aunt is up to. From what I observed it looks as if she, Jeanine, and Max are planning a takeover of Abnegation and the governing body. They suspect Tris's dad and the other leaders have been helping those that are Divergent and possibly aiding the rebel leader Evelyn Eaton. From what I remember, Evelyn Eaton is the wife of Marcus Eaton, the man assumed to have been abusing his son, Tobias Eaton aka Four. Before coming to Dauntless, I did my research on all the top members of Dauntless and the other factions so I could be prepared. I knew everything there was to know about everyone of importance, including Tris's deceased uncle, Nate. However, some things haven't entirely made sense as far as his death. The report that I read said that he had been killed by a member of the Factionless, but no details about the culprit had been reported. Also, the story made the killing seem completely random which was odd considering that he was killed execution style. Something was off.

Unfortunately, Tris doesn't have a clue about what's going on or what's to come, which is ironic considering her dad is a leader of Abnegation and her aunt is a leader of Dauntless. Then again, she's no detective, and all she cares about is making it into Dauntless and being with Eric. The girl is a complete mystery to me because I still don't understand why she's in love with him. At the same time, I'm equally surprised that Eric returns her feelings. The two seem so unlikely together. No matter how Dauntless Tris may appear to everyone else, in my eyes, she's still the little Abnegation girl with a touch of Amity mixed in. I wonder if she's Divergent. I suspect that she is because it seems so unorthodox that she isn't with the way she identifies with each faction. It suddenly makes me contemplate revealing that I am one too. I trust Tris, and I know she is starting to trust me more as well. Being that we're partners we can watch one another's back, me more so than her because she has a bigger hater list than I do. Molly and Drew are always looking her way and whispering as are Lauren and Four. Whether both pairs are planning something is debatable and even though I don't make it appoint to watch out for others, I want to take care for Tris. I'm not in love with her, but I'll admit the stiff has gotten to me. Perhaps it's her impeccable sense of loyalty and the fact that she's the first person I've ever met that truly doesn't seem artificial...except in regards to possibly pretending she isn't Divergent. I used to wonder about Four being Divergent too, but after analyzing him, I'm not sure. He could be faking it well, but in my opinion, he's not selfless, hardly intelligent, clearly a liar, and there doesn't seem to be a kind bone in his body. No, Four isn't Divergent, he's just an ass. However Tris just might be, and I can't wait to be the fly in the room when she tells Eric.


	10. Violation

**TRIS**

I've lost the group. I was so deep in thought that I wasn't paying attention to anything around me. Now I'm on an empty street unsure of where I am. There isn't a soul in sight. The silence gives me a creepy feeling but thankfully it's daytime rather than night. I could go back the way I came, but even from there I'm still lost. "Geez way to go Tris," I tell myself. Four is going to have a field day when he realizes I'm missing and Eric will most likely go berserk. Can this day get any worse? Up in the distance, I see a few people who look like their Factionless. Usually, I'm not afraid to approach them, but it's three men who surprisingly look as ruthless as Eric. Though some are not usually a problem, the same can't be said for all and I rather avoid a confrontation. Of all the factions, the Factionless like Dauntless the least and despite once being Abnegation I might now be a threat. I head back the way I came, looking around for anything that seems familiar. I run through a small alleyway hoping it leads to the main road. There's a feeling deep in my gut that I'm being followed. Even though I don't see any suspicious activity, I know better than to ignore my gut. Swiftly I break into a sprint halfway through the alley and turn the corner headed east. Since I don't know the route Four took, I'll have to go back the direction I came. A street up ahead looks familiar, but before I can run through the intersection, an object hits the back of my head throwing me off balance.

"Dauntless Assholes," I hear a voice scream.

My head is pounding, but fortunately, there's no blood. The three men I saw earlier are headed towards me with crowbars in hand. Their eyes are murderous and as I scramble to my feet more objects are thrown at me. My mind and body are terrified. The men are now also in a sprint and chasing me down the street. They throw more rocks while yelling profanities at me and this moment I wish I had a few throwing knives to shut them up. I finally notice the street that leads back to Dauntless about a few hundred feet ahead. In the far distance, I see a figure that resembles Eric...It is Eric.

"Eric," I yell out.

Suddenly a body crashes into me, and we collide with the pavement. I hear my name being called out and feel many kicks all around my body. They then walloped me with their crowbars causing me to scream out in pain. Everything hurts but my only concern is protecting my head. My eyes are snapped shut, and I curl my body into a tight ball. The firm scent of blood hits my nostrils, and I feel something flowing down my ear. Am I going to die? Immediately thoughts of Uncle Nate fill my mind. I wonder what was going on in his head as he laid hurt with a knife close to his heart. Did he think of me? Was he scared? I'm scared...

A hard kick goes to my head, and my vision goes blurry. The last thing I hear are gunshots.

**ERIC**

Two of the men end up dead while one is merely injured. Tris is lying on the ground still but alive. Her body is badly bruised, and in some places, she's bleeding. The Factionless that is still alive is screaming in pain from his leg wound. Angrily I leave Tris's side and approach him. He drags himself forward trying to get away, but his attempts are futile. His leg is badly hurt, and he's losing a lot of blood. I press down hard on his wound, and he screams, even more, hitting my shoe and kicking with his other leg.

"You'll probably need this amputated," I tell him coldly.

It takes five minutes for backup and an ambulance to arrive. Max is among them as is Peter but I don't leave my position or remove my foot from the culprit's leg wound. Max heads towards me as Peter watches the infirmary team put Tris on a stretcher and lead her into the truck. My blood boils within me, and since my gun is still in my hands, I have a strong urge to shoot this guy once more, only this time in the head.

"Eric, back away," says Max. He's cautious with his movements since he knows how I can be when I am pissed. His eyes go from my face to the gun as he keeps talking to me. But my gaze is only on Tris. Why was she alone? Where the hell was Four and the group? And why the hell was the Factionless in this territory? "Eric," calls Max a little louder.

I direct my eyes towards him, and he now has his gun on me. "Back away Eric, now," he commands. The man under me is still screaming and pleading for his life as tears stream down his face. It's a pathetic sight, and even though I want to put a bullet in his head, I know it'll be more trouble for me than it's worth. I'd much rather prefer to let him live so I can torture him later.

When I move away and holster my gun, Max drops his and goes over to inspect the man's injuries. The truck with Tris has already driven off, and Peter has stayed behind to check the other two culprits. Although I believed the other two were dead, one still has a pulse but is in critical condition. I'll make sure to be around when Max decides to question him as well. There are no other Factionless around, but I am sure these guys are a part of Evelyn Eaton's group. This makes the third attack on Dauntless, and with each one, they are moving in closer to our territory without being detected. We still haven't found the Dauntless spy, and I have my doubts that it is one of the transfers. At first, I had my suspicions about Peter, but Tris keeps defending him and assuring me that if Peter were dangerous, she would let me know. Her faith in him and their friendship is something I never expected, and it makes me slightly regret partnering them. Once Tris puts her trust in someone, she believes they can do no harm, and that's dangerous. It's that very trait that has made me go on higher alert as far as she is concerned. Trusting people too much is how things get overlooked, and people get hurt.

**TRIS**

A strange noise rouses me from my sleep. No longer am I on the hard concrete but instead, back in the solitude of my new home. Everyone in the infirmary is already asleep including the night nurse who is sitting at a desk with her head down. My neck feels stiff, and my body still aches from where those men kicked me. What happened when Eric got to us? I remember hearing gun shots. Did he kill them? The thought makes me uneasy. Perhaps it's my Divergence showing, but I don't believe in killing when there are other alternatives. That's probably the one thing that will set me apart from everyone else in a noticeable way. If it's one thing Dauntless must be willing to do it's kill on command. "Kill when you're told and don't ask questions," that's what Eric once said. If he knew I was worried about whether he killed those men, he'd look at me as if I were crazy and no doubt be pissed. He would probably say, "why the hell should you care if I shot them. They were beating you to a bloody pulp trying to kill you." Still, I wouldn't feel right if I knew he killed them. One thing I don't ever want to have thoughts about is Eric shooting someone. It's a subject that I'm not ashamed to say, frightens me.

As minutes go by I am unable to fall asleep. I hate the infirmary, and the beds are less comfortable than the cots we have in the dorms. The large calendar near the bed tells me it's the 16th, meaning I've been here for two days which explains why I feel so stiff. I rise and lift myself from the bed. No one stirs as I walk across the room and the nurse doesn't wake once I move past her and exit the doors. The hallway is still lit as I walk down the corridor. It's quiet, and the only sound I hear other than my beating heart is my feet sliding on the concrete. I haven't felt this bad since Four beat and choked me that time in the training room. Fortunately, I'm able to reach the initiate dorms without stumbling to the ground. Everyone seems to be fast asleep, and since it isn't pitch black, I'm able to find where my bed is. Once my head hits the pillow, my body relaxes, and once again I attempt to fall back asleep.

"Uhhhh," a painful voice then cries out followed by another sound.

I shoot up in bed despite my pain and inspect the room. What was that? There's another strange feeling in my gut that something is not right. I know the sound wasn't imaginary. Slowly and quietly I get up and grab the box containing my flashlight from underneath my bed. My heart is pounding from anxiety, and I suddenly recall my attackers from early. "It's not them," I whisper to myself repeatedly. It can't be them. They are possibly dead since I heard gun shots earlier and Dauntless is heavily secured. There's no way the Factionless could enter undetected.

Once I feel my flashlight in my grasp, I shine the light towards Cristina. She and Will both seem fine and are sound asleep. I check on Peter next. He too is simply knocked out. I look around inspecting all the other initiates, and everything seems normal. However, as I do a double take something seems off. Doesn't someone sleep in the bed behind Peter? Johnny, I believe, a Candor transfer. I lift myself higher and shine the light around his bed. Fear hits my body again as I see him on the ground motionless. I drop the flashlight, and its hits the floor with a loud crack.

Ignoring the pain my body, I quickly grab it and rush over to where Johnny is. His eyes are wide open and red while white stuff is oozing out of his mouth. I'm afraid to touch him, but I know I must feel for a pulse.

"What are you doing," a voice says making me spin around nervously. I shine the light up, and Peter covers his eyes and yawns.

"Geez, are you trying to give me a heart attack," I tell him.

"I'm trying to use the bathroom," he replied. "Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?"

I ignore him as I turn the light away from him and back on Johnny. "Forget about me. Something's happened to Johnny. We have to get help," I press my fingers into Johnny's neck but feel nothing. Peter doesn't respond. "He's not breathing," I call out. I shine the light back at Peter, and he's standing in the same spot as before as if paralyzed. His eyes are cast down staring at Johnny. "Peter, snap of it and get help," I yell. Johnny's sister Lyra stirs from her sleep at the sound of my voice and when I shine the light back on Johnny her eyes open wide, and she screams. Everyone suddenly rises and soon the lights are flicked on.

"Someone get help," I scream out as everyone looks over at me. Lyra has tears in her eyes and Cristina immediately comes over to move her away.

"What happened?" she questions.

"I don't know," I answer. Some leave the room while the other initiates move away and murmur among themselves. Will rushes over and suggests we move Johnny onto the bed but Lyra is screaming for us not to touch him and trying to get out of Cristina's grasp.

The other initiates have fear in their eyes and are murmuring about someone trying to attack the transfers and get us knocked off the chart like how Edward was. Overall Johnny was number five in the chart but still the number one initiate in our group followed by Peter, myself, Molly, and some others. Now that he was dead that put Peter at number one. Since many people are convinced that Peter was the one to attack Edward before, there is likely to be more accusations that he now killed Johnny.

As my eyes glide through the room to find Peter, I notice Molly staring at Johnny with a slight smirk on her face. She's whispering to Drew whose expression is emotionless and then her eyes look my way. Something about her gaze is off. She doesn't seem surprised at all about the situation but instead looks, proud.

"What the hell happened?" Four yells when he arrives.

"Johnny's dead. I think someone poisoned him," I explain.

"Yea I can see that Stiff. Who did it," he said looking around the room. No one spoke. "Really! No one has anything to say,"

"We were all asleep," said one person.

"Yea, except Tris and Peter apparently," said Drew.

"Maybe she did it," said Molly.

"I just woke up after being attacked by three Factionless," I yell spitefully. Four glares at her and she turns her back to us annoyed. My eyes connect with Peter who has moved over to the door.

"You're supposed to be in the infirmary," Four says, bringing my eyes back to him.

"I was and then I left," I tell him. He watches me suspiciously and then looks back at Peter. I know what he's thinking. Peter is still looking at Johnny, and I am sure he realizes what is to come. He looks around at everyone else, and they are staring at him with hateful eyes. Quickly he turns and leaves. I get up to follow him, but Four grabs my arm to stop me. I wince at the pain and pull my arm away from him, but he doesn't let go.

"Let him go,"

"I know what you're thinking but Peter didn't do it," I say.

"I didn't say anything,"

"I saw the look you gave him. It's Edward all over again. You think he did it because he wants to get ahead,"

"Well, he has a motive. Now that Edward is gone, and Johnny is dead that makes him the number one transfer,"

"That doesn't mean anything,"

"Doesn't it? Something like this has never happened before and now it's happening with this group. Obviously, the culprit is one of the transfers, and I would say that the one who has the most to gain from two top initiates being knocked off is Peter," Four explains.

"Well, I'm telling you he didn't do it. I'm his partner, so I think that means I know a thing or two about him,"

"Yes, you two have become quite good friends. But your problem is that you like to see the good in everyone, and it clouds your judgment. If you think there isn't anything a guy like Peter wouldn't do to get ahead, then you're wrong. He's callous, manipulative and partner or not, he doesn't give a damn about you. You're the only one defending him, and it doesn't make you look brave, it makes you look stupid,"

Angrily I pull my arm from his grasp. Everyone is staring at me as they take in Four's words and I immediately rush out the room. Four is wrong. Peter didn't do this. He may be selfish, sneaky, and cocky but he's not a killer. Even if Peter was responsible for stabbing Edward in the eye, I know he didn't poison Johnny. He's not that malevolent that he would kill to be number 1. Despite my faith in his innocence, a part of me wonders, is Peter a killer and if so, how far is he willing to go.

**PETER**

Dammit, not again. I already went through hell with all the stupid initiates petitioning to get me out and now this. Who the hell is doing this to me? I know I have some haters, but I never expected anyone to go as far as framing me for murder. I may not be officially accused yet, but I know it's soon to come. The look Four and the others were giving me confirms it. They all think I did it, just like the Edward incident. Ever since Edward left the whispers and glares haven't stopped. Now Johnny's dead. So, who's next? Tris? Fortunately for her, Eric watches her every move so she should be okay. Perhaps the attacker will decide to face off with me finally. Knowing the transfers, there isn't anyone that is remotely suspicious, so if someone from the group is the one framing me then, it's someone who is least likely to be a suspect. The only one who comes to mind is Al. He's utterly pathetic, and the only way he could hurt someone is by catching them when they're sleeping. He has the right motive too. He hasn't been rising in the charts at all. By getting rid of all the top transfers it makes his transition up a lot easier and framing me is the icing on the cake. It's genius. Al is Erudite, after all, so obviously, he's not stupid. So I wonder what's next in his diabolical plot. No doubt the substance that was used to kill Johnny will be found bearing my DNA. They'll arrest me, and I'll face trail. If I'm lucky, they won't execute me. I'm 60% sure Al is the one responsible for all this, so I'll have to keep an eye out. I need to find where he stashed the drug he used and make sure it can't be linked to me. I'll also need to watch Al, and if worse comes to worse, I'll have no choice but to eliminate him.


	11. Revelation

**TRIS**

Days have gone by since the incident with Johnny, and everyone is on high alert. I'm feeling exceptionally angry today. Despite my slight doubt in Peter before, I am now convinced that Molly had something to do with Edward being hurt and Johnny's death. I also know that the attacks aren't going to stop. Peter now holds the lead for the transfers, and Molly has also been rising through the ranks and now with Edward and Johnny gone, it puts her even higher. Unlike everyone else who has been freaking out and anxious about the attacks, she's been calm and collected. I may not have any physical evidence linking her to the crimes, but my intuition tells me she is responsible. I also think Drew might be an associate and that they are purposely framing Peter to get back at him. Peter thinks I'm exaggerating, but I know they're up to no good. They all may be "friends" in his eyes, but they can't be trusted, especially Molly. She's the type that will beat someone to a bloody pulp without an ounce of emotion. She's far from compassionate, so I don't understand how Peter thinks she isn't someone of suspicion.

"You can't rule her or Drew out Peter," I told him earlier as we walked to breakfast.

"Molly is my friend as is Drew. I don't see why either of them would want to frame me,"

"She's heartless, and Drew is her follower. Plus, you all haven't been such good friends ever since we became partners. You know Molly hates me,"

"That's no reason to frame me for murder. That would be a good motive if you were the one being framed, but it's not you, it's me because everyone naturally sees me as the bad guy trying to get ahead. It could be any of the initiates Tris. You just want it to be Molly, so she'll be kicked out,"

"You didn't see the look in her eyes that night. Her expression was so sinister like she was proud to watch Johnny lying there dead. You just don't want to believe it because it's hard for you to grasp the fact that someone you've known for years would do such a thing to you," I said back.

"Whatever stiff. If you're serious about helping me prove my innocence make sure you're checking everyone rather than plotting to frame someone yourself," he said. That conversation is another reason why I'm in a bad mood. Peter is delusional in thinking Molly isn't a suspect, but I know better. The reason she isn't framing me is because I'll be the next one getting attacked. I'm sure Molly is telling Drew, why bother making her Factionless when we can just kill her.

"Beatrice." A voice calls my name, and I am brought back to the present. All the initiates are gathered together for the family visits and up ahead and alone stands a single Abnegation. She is smiling big and bright despite the awkward glances people are casting her way. This is another thing that annoys me, but I hide my anger and put on my best face.

"Mom," I say hugging her tight. She wraps her arms around me, and instantly all my worries fade away. No longer do I care that we are in a crowded room with eyes watching us, all that matters are my mom and I. "I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too baby. Natasha told me you go by Tris now," she says tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. She then looks down at my tattoo and traces the pattern with her fingers.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Your uncle would be proud to see you so well,"

"Where's dad?" I say as I scan the crowd.

"Your fathers being selfish. Though, Natasha didn't make the situation any better. As soon as he announced that he wasn't going to visit she through a fit and they had another one of their fights,"

"So he's still mad at me,"

"He just hasn't come to terms yet that you are growing into an adult and can make your own decisions. You have a mind that surpasses his understanding. I should know, I'm the same way,"

"The same way?" I repeat. Does she mean she's Divergent too? Her eyes look up, and she smiles at someone. I turn around, and she is looking at Four who gives her a small nod and then walks away. "Have you and Tobias become good friends?" she asks.

"Tobias...how do you know...wait you mean Tobias Eaton?" I say shocked.

"If you didn't know who he was he must keep his identity under wraps. Not that I blame him, he did have a rough upbringing,"

"He goes by Four. I didn't know that was him. He certainly doesn't look like he ever came from Abnegation,"

"I should think he wouldn't since he's been in Dauntless for two years now. You hardly ever saw him back when he was still Abnegation. Marcus kept him on a short leash, and he was homeschooled," she explains. "I'm sure he's still the sweet boy I remember,"

"Hardly," I mutter while rubbing my neck. I take my mom away from the crowd to an area more secluded. She follows me willingly, and I watch to make sure no one has followed us. "Mom I have to tell you something?"

She smiles and caresses my face like whenever she's comforting me. "I know sweetie. I've always known. As I said before, I'm the same way,"

I smile with relief and hug her tight. So, she is Divergent. "Who else in our family is like us? Do dad and Caleb know?"

"Just yourself, me, and of course Natasha. Nate was as well. Your father knows what we are and that's why he's always been so protective. Caleb doesn't know. I also advise you not to tell him if you ever come to see him. He wouldn't understand, and I'm sure that he's changed now that he is in Erudite,"

"Have you see him?"

"No. Regrettably it's now forbidden for Abnegation to attend the family visits for Erudite. Jeanine Mathews is making sure we do not see Caleb. Natasha says she keeps him working close to her because she believes he is her greatest weapon against your father. She probably wouldn't be opposed to you visiting your brother, but you must be careful Tris. Things are going to be changing soon, and it's going to get more dangerous for you. You know what they will do if you're discovered right?"

I nod. "Why is Auntie spending so much time away?"

"She's making sure we stay safe, especially you. You're more unique than you realize," she says.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"Tris," a voice then says. We both turn and see Eric walking towards us.

"Later," my mom whispers to me. Great, I was so close to finding out more information about what's going on, and now it's been ruined, by Eric no less. We haven't talked to one another since the knife incident, but I'm over my anger. I've been so focused on playing the detective that I've forgotten about him. No doubt mom will now want to spend the rest of her visit getting to know him. She isn't oblivious, the smile on her face tells me she already knows what Eric is to me. I can only imagine what my aunt has told her.

"Sorry to interrupt," Eric says awkwardly. I watch his reaction with curiosity and amusement because seeing him act like a nervous wreck is a first. But why is he nervous?

"It's not a problem. You must be Eric. Natasha has told me a lot about you," she says. Eric's face slightly turns red, and I can't help but smile. His eyes shift back and forth between my mom and I and then to the floor since we are both gazing at him intently. It seems he can't handle having our undivided attention.

"Right...well it's good you could make it. I've heard good things about you as well...I have to go now," he says. He swiftly hands the small box he is carrying over to mom and power walks away without saying a word. He got a present for my mom!

"What is it?" I ask eagerly. She opens the top, and we both look inside. She smiles, and I can't even believe what I'm seeing. He gave her a slice of chocolate cake.

"That was very sweet of him. Chocolate cake has always been my favorite," mom says. I don't even know how to reply. This must be the sweetest gesture I've ever seen Eric do.

"Sweetie you're blushing," she says.

"Mom, no I'm not,"

"Don't worry, I approve. Natasha has always spoken highly of Eric, and he is quite handsome,"

"Is there anything you don't know?"

"When it comes to you, of course not. I'm your mother," she says.

I'm sad when the time comes for her to leave. I feel like we only had five minutes together and I will never see her again. Whenever I am with my mom, everything seems so calm because she is always smiling. She's never been upset or disappointed by my decisions. She's always supported me. I wish the same could be said about my dad. I know he loves me, but he is so stuck in his ways when it comes to being the leader. He's always been the one making decisions for others, so I think it's hard for him to accept that someone doesn't need to be entirely dependent on him. I wish I could see him, but perhaps we will have another opportunity. Hopefully, by then he won't still be holding a grudge.

**ERIC**

"I've sent the order for Peter's arrest," Max announces.

"Arrest, why?"

"We recovered the rest of the poison found in the initiate's system among his personal possessions. The Erudite forensics team lifted Peter's fingerprints from it. We don't have any physical evidence linking him to the other attack, but we received an anonymous tip claiming they witnessed him commit the act,"

"An anonymous tip is nothing,"

"Which is why we aren't adding the assault charge. I've sent Four to collect him, and he'll be put in one of the cells while awaiting questioning. Can you handle questioning him or do I need to ask someone else?"

"What makes you think I can't handle it?"

"Well he is your girlfriend's friend, and she's been making quite a case in his defensive," Max says.

"She's not my girlfriend,"

"Right, and I didn't see her mom walk out of here with the same box of cake I saw you with earlier. It doesn't matter to me what she is to you. I just don't want your judgment being clouded,"

"It's not clouded nor will it ever be. I supported the claim because there was no physical evidence against Peter. But if you say you found his fingerprints on the murder weapon then that's different. Tris might cause a scene, but I'll handle it, and I'll handle Peter,"

"See that you do because I don't have time to deal with this when there are more pressing matters at hand. Natasha doesn't want any more attacks, and she's counting on you to take care of it. She has a lot of faith in you as do I, but if this is too much for you there's no reason why I can't give the task to Four,"

"It's not too much Max. I'll handle it," I tell him.

I can't believe he would question my reliability all because he thinks I can't face off with Tris. He clearly has no idea how our relationship goes. Other than earlier when I encountered her and her mom I haven't spoken or seen Tris since her attack. Things have been getting more hectic around Dauntless, and I've been busy watching Four who's been the center of Max's eye more so than usual. He's been spending all his time with Lauren, and I'm sure it's not because he has a thing for her. My suspicion is that Four is the spy that we've been seeking out and he's the reason why the Factionless have been outsmarting us. We all know Evelyn is his mom. Max completely trusts him because he believes Four feels no compassion towards the woman who abandoned him with his abusive father, but I don't agree. If Four didn't care for her, he would have joined us in the hunt for her and her group long ago, yet he, the number 1 initiate of our class, does nothing but work the control room and train initiates. Something is off.

Down in the cellar, the guards already have Peter locked in the interrogation room. He doesn't acknowledge my presence when I walk in. He's pulling on the handcuffs that have him strapped to the table and murmuring to himself.

"Comfortable Peter?" I ask.

"Hardly," he answers honestly. When he looks up, I notice he has a black eye, and his face is bruised.

"How'd that happen?"

He smirks and shrugs his shoulders. "Must have been when I fell,"

"That's some fall. Did Tris see?"

"Contrary to your belief that she is always with me, I do have other people I spend my time with among having my own my time," he says as I take a seat.

"What does she see in you?" I didn't mean to ask before, but somehow the question has slipped out. So much of Tris's focus has been on Peter, and I just don't understand why she cares so much.

"I could say the same thing about you," he replies.

"Is that supposed to be funny," I say.

"She's not in love with me or anything. The Stiff just hasn't gotten over her selfless ways. If it were Cristina or Will she would act the same way," he explains. Selflessness! Is that truly all it is? If that's true, then we have a problem. Dauntless is not Abnegation. Transfers are supposed to give up their old ways when they switch, and there are no exceptions. If Tris can't stop herself from being as she once was, she'll never make it through initiation. Furthermore, she'll be Factionless, and they'll be nothing I or anyone can do to change that.

"Well, that stops today. This is Dauntless, and you and Tris are initiates. Your job is to look out for yourself,"

"Yea I didn't think a friendship would come out of you partnering us either. I'll admit I did find it weird, but her loyalty is amiable,"

I ignore his statement. "Your prints were found on the bottle containing the poison that killed Johnny,"

"Well, surprise surprise. I figured as much, but I didn't do it. I'm being framed, and I'm sticking to that story, so this investigation is a waste of time," Peter says.

"You think this is a game?"

"Hardly, my life is on the line here. But I didn't do anything, so there is nothing to say. I don't know whose framing me. It makes sense that I'm the target because everyone sees me as the threat. I'm the biggest competitor. Like you said, this is Dauntless. People are looking out for themselves, and everyone doesn't just want to make it in, they all want to be the top initiates, especially number one. Once you get rid of me, that leaves only Tris because all the other transfers rank from average to pathetic. Or perhaps the real culprit isn't one of the transfers at all and is one of the Dauntless-born. I don't think you can rule them out since they're in this competition too,"

"You've thought this through, haven't you?" I say.

"I may have come from Erudite, but it doesn't take a genius to realize what's going on. This is survival of the fittest. The question is, are you going to waste your time in here with me while the real culprit or culprits are still out there. If I'm found guilty and executed, but the attacks keep happening, people will start to question Dauntless. Are they our protectors and deliver justice fairly or are they just common killers themselves?"

I lean forward in my chair. "You might want to turn that Erudite brain of yours off Hayes. Intellect isn't going to save you here. The physical proof will. Remember that when you're in your new home tonight," I tell him. He stays quiet, staring at me as if trying to decide if he should tell me something.

"...Tris thinks Molly and Drew are behind all this, but I believe that it's Al,"

"You have proof?"

"Johnny had foam oozing from his mouth and the only substances that could cause a reaction like that had to come from Erudite or be handmade. Al is a wiz when it comes to chemistry, more so than me. It would be easy for a guy like him to make a poison and pass it off as something else without appearing suspicious. I'm sure that you saw the security footage and Johnny drank the stuff willingly. But you never saw me hand him the vile. You have my fingerprint, but it could have been planted,"

"It doesn't work that way Peter, you have to think Dauntless, not Erudite. If Al is the killer, he either must confess, or you need to have actual evidence linking him to the poison,"

"I am thinking Dauntless. I'm saying if you search the security footage and follow Al's activity, it should give you a clue,"

"That takes me getting permission from either Max or Natasha, and they aren't going to give me that on a hunch. Try again,"

"...what if you sweep the dorm for evidence. You searched through Johnny's stuff there shouldn't be a problem searching my stuff and all the other initiates, especially Al's cause he slept next to him,"

He might have a good idea, but I'm not going to let him know that. Usually, I don't care much for these kinds of investigations, but Peter is right about the attacks still being able to occur if we are wrong, thus putting Dauntless in the hot seat but more so, me. At the same time, the next victim could no doubt be Tris since it's going by rank. I've already had to deal with her being attacked by the Factionless. I'll be damned if I see her attacked by one of our own.


	12. Progression

**FOUR**

"I can't stay long. What happened?"

"Natasha's team ambushed us while we were getting supplies at the safe house. Evelyn took a hit to the shoulder, but she's fine,"

"What does she need me to do?"

"Eliminate Natasha," he answers. I stare at him in disbelief. Kill Natasha! Such a thing wouldn't even be possible since I barely am within ten ft of her when she is around. Not only that but she's Tris's aunt. If I kill her then...

"That's not possible,"

"You're close with her niece, aren't you? Use her Four. You're the only one who would be able to get close enough undetected and you know Natasha is in the way of your mother's plans. Don't let your crush on some girl come between what we've fought so long and hard for,"

"It's not about the girl... I need some time,"

"You have a week," he replied and disappeared into the night. How in the world am I going to pull this off?

**TRIS**

Today is officially the final day of Stage 1. Peter has been in jail for two days, and he's not allowed to get visitors. The initiates keep talking about how happy they'll be when he's executed, and even Molly and Drew have been slandering his name. Friends my ass. Cristina and Will have been distant as well as Al, who is always giving me nervous glances. Since Edward, Mira, Johnny and Lyra are all off the charts, it's allowed him to move up even though his skills haven't improved. I've noticed Eric keeping his eye on him more lately, but I'm unsure as to why. I was planning on asking him during lunch, but Uriah and a few other Dauntless-born stopped me to invite me to a party Uriah's brother Zeke was having. He seemed determined to have me go especially as he mentioned that they were all going to Zip-line which is a Dauntless tradition after completing stage 1.

Cristina and Will were nearby and when I looked their way I could see the disapproval on their faces. For some reason now that I am improving beyond expectation, they don't like being around me. I know a lot of the transfers didn't expect me to be as good as I am but I didn't expect that same jealous behavior from people who are supposed to be my friends. Now I see Eric was right all along. Dauntless isn't about making friends.

"Hey," says a voice behind me. When I turn around, I'm face to face with Eric.

"Hey,"

"Heard you've made quite a bit of Dauntless-born friends. Zeke said his brother invited you to his party,"

"Uriah didn't give me room to decline. But I'm not the party type,"

"How can you be sure if you've never been to one," he replies.

"Something just tells me I wouldn't fit in," I answer.

"You already fit in more than any other transfer. That's why you got invited, and the others didn't. Be confident Tris, you're more Dauntless than meets the eye," he says. I laugh lightly.

"Am I? I couldn't even fend for myself when those Faction-less came after me. I ran away like a coward,"

He steps closer to me and turns my chin, so I'm looking at him. "Don't worry about that, I took care of it," he says with a stern look. His eyes seem so caring but at the same dangerous, and I take a step back as my face flushes.

"You're not always gonna be there to protect me," I tell him.

"I will always be there. Even when you think I'm not watching you Tris, I am,"

I smile. "I hate when you randomly act charming,"

"I'm not good at apologizing." He steps closer and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. My heart starts racing, and I can't seem to contain my smile as I return his embrace. I lay my head on his shoulder, and he rubs my back gently. "I'm sorry Tris, for everything," he says, softly.

"I'm sorry too, " I reply.

"You should know this may not be the end of me doing something you might not like,"

"Dido...but we'll get through it," I reply.

He laughs. "Now we sound like a couple," he remarks. I pull my head up and stare him in the eyes my heart rate speeding up.

"Is that bad?" I ask.

Eric opens his mouth to speak but unfortunately, the moment doesn't last, as we hear voices and the door opens. Quickly we pull apart and look in opposite directions. "When we finish here meet me on the roof where you took your first jump," he whispers.

I feel half empty now that we've left each other's arms, but it was just at the right time because Lauren and the Dauntless-born are filling in followed by Four and the transfers. As always, Lauren is giving me a dirty glare that also extends to Eric. It's no secret that Lauren hates me and hates that Eric never speaks ill of me, but I would think that she would at least be respectful to her superior.

"You're late," Eric says in his usual cold tone.

"We're on time. No one told you to be early," Lauren shoots back. Eric gives her a shocked look and steps towards her. She stands her ground and crosses her arms.

"Let's get one thing straight Lauren. We aren't equals. I outrank you in every way so you might want to check who you're showing that attitude to before trouble comes your way," Eric says harshly. The whole room is silent with all eyes on Lauren. She's clearly intimidated and looks over to Four whose gaze is elsewhere. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I never thought I would be grateful for Eric's cold tone.

Eric has everyone form a line and tells the first two people to step into the ring so they can fight. I'm the eighth person in line and judging by the people before me, the person I'll be fighting is a Dauntless-born. I'm not sure how any of the Dauntless-born fight but if they are anything like Peter then I have my work cut out for me. Losing the fight doesn't mean you're out, but it does mean you'll be docked points from the board. I'm safe either way since I am one of the top ten, but I don't want to lose this fight. The transfers have been looking at me as if I'm a wounded animal since the ordeal with the Factionless and the situation with Peter. I know they think this means that I am finally giving in to weakness. I need to prove once and for all that I'm not the little stiff everyone keeps wanting to believe I am.

When it's finally my turn to fight, Eric quickly whispers to me, "move your feet." I glance over at my opponent, a big girl named Tracy who has a tattoo of a dragon on her cheek and another of a rose on her neck. I hear Lauren as she says "tear her apart" and gives me the evil eye. The girl and I enter the ring and circle one another. She has a cocky expression on her face as if she's already won the fight and as we get in our positions, she looks at someone behind me and nods. Eric's eyes are filled various emotions, the most being angst. I smile at him confidently, and he rubs his lip and nods at me. There's no way I'm losing this fight.

Tracy charges at me, and I take a side step, tripping her. She falls on her face and some of the transfers cheer. Tracy gets up and charges again going for a punch. I block her and hook my leg with her left one and tackle her down. We wrestle on the group both fighting for dominance, and I keep moving, so she doesn't lock down my legs.

"This isn't a wrestling match people," Lauren calls out.

We break apart, and I quickly stand and jab Tracy's midsection with my foot before she can stand. However, she rolls over, and as I lunge towards her, she tackles my body. I push out of her grasp so she can't lock me down underneath her body.

"Come on Tris," Eric says, cheering me on as some of the transfers clap.

Tracy has stronger upper body strength than lower body strength, and in the end, I am victorious. Lauren is pissed which brightens my mood and Eric even high fives me in front of everyone. I would have preferred a hug, but it'll do for now. Everyone who loses their fight moves down a place on the chart and fortunately Cristina, Will, Uriah, and I all prevail. Molly wins her match, but Drew and Al lose theirs. We are neck and neck with the Dauntless-born which doesn't make Lauren happy. She was expecting all her initiates to prevail against Eric's. As a punishment, she assigns her group a 10-mile run while Eric releases us. Although Eric lets us go, he still expects us to be active throughout the day. He tends to dock points for unproductiveness when he's in a bad mood or to keep everyone in line, so they don't slack off.

Later in the day after slipping past Cristina and Will, I meet Eric on the rooftop. Together we watch the sunset as the train passes by blowing a gust of wind our way. The scene is peaceful, and we sit quietly on the edge of rooftop while my head rests on his shoulder. After fidgeting with his hands for five minutes, Eric finally takes my hand in his and relaxes. I smile while blush but lower my head so he doesn't notice.

"I can feel you smiling and blushing," he teases.

"Shut up," I say nervously. At that, he laughs and gently squeezes my hand.

"It's strange. I always thought it was Rob you liked," he says.

"Why, because I was around him so much at school?" I ask. He nods. "Rob wanted me but I never once shared his feelings. He thought I would come to love him eventually because he was sure I didn't stand a chance with you. He even told me that no matter what my simulation result was, I should transfer to be with him because he wasn't going to relocate since he was an asset to Erudite," I explain.

"He's hardly an asset, but Rob could only ever be Erudite. He wouldn't survive anywhere else. He was pissed when you picked Dauntless,"

"I bet. I didn't even see him,"

"I did. I talked to him a little before the ceremony, and he was so convinced that you were going to choose Erudite. He even said he expected you both to be married after initiation. After you choose, he looked directly at me and gave me a death glare," he says.

"Rob's always known I liked you. He's tried his hardest over the years to discourage me about it,"

"Glad to see he didn't succeed,"

"Really?" I ask, lifting my head to stare into his eyes. Eric looks down at my lips then back up to my eyes. I lean in slightly, but he turns his head and coughs, as well as releases my hand. Once again, we are back to square one.

"I like coming up here to be alone and get away from everything," he says, changing the subject.

"It's nice here, very calm,"

"Things will be getting more intense now that we are in stage 2. Usually, this is where lots of people break and don't make it,"

"I won't break," I tell him confidently.

He looks at me and smiles. "I know. You're not allowed. The last thing I want is you Factionless,"

"As if I would ever let that happen. Loads of people would be cheering though if I did become Factionless. Four and Lauren for example, they hate me,"

"They're just jealous. Four is ashamed of Abnegation, and here you are just as good as he was during our initiate year. As for Lauren, she hates any female who steals the spotlight,"

"What was your initiate year like?" I ask.

"Competitive. Everyone was trying to be on top, me most of all. I trained night and day, kept to myself and only focused on being at the top. Four was my biggest competitor, and he annoyed me so much because he didn't care about being number 1 and yet that's what he ended up as in the end. I came in 2nd to him. I took it hard until I found out he picked a position lower than mine. It made me feel superior until Max started boasting about how much he wanted Four to be one of the leaders as well. It pissed me off that he never let it go despite Four declining numerous times. It was a reminder that he was still number 1 and irreplaceable in Max's eyes," he explains.

"That doesn't mean you aren't irreplaceable as well. You have a pretty high position for someone who's only been in Dauntless for 2 years,"

"That's thanks to Jeanine, not because of my skill set. Max never asked me to be a leader, Jeanine talked to Natasha, and she made it happen,"

"I don't think my aunt would have given you the position if she didn't believe you were worthy of it. I think you should give yourself more credit. You're a strong and fearless leader. People respect you,"

"People fear me," he corrected her, with a firm look.

She poked his forehead playfully. "Well, yes but they still respect you. Everyone is always trying to impress you, more so than Four. They take you more seriously. Peter even favors you over Four and the other leaders,"

He smirks. "Hayes is something else,"

"When is his trial?"

"The day after tomorrow,"

"You know he's not guilty, right?" I ask.

"Yes, but it's not up to me alone to decide guilt,"

"Did you check the security cameras?"

"They were no use. There have been issues with the system, so the cameras were out during that time,"

"What a coincidence,"

"Hayes said the same thing. Unless I get a confession from someone, Hayes has no chance,"

"Molly and Drew won't confess. They want Peter gone,"

"You're so sure it's them,"

"Yes."

"Sorry Tris. Without proof, my hands are tied,"

"I know. You've already done so much already for Peter,"

"I didn't do it for him," he says. We look at one another, and once again I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I know," I whisper.

We spent the rest of the evening on the roof talking about life in the last two years. I was happy to find out Eric's never had a girlfriend but nervous when I found out about his past flings. I didn't ask how many girls he had slept with, but he did disclose that Lauren wasn't one of them, which made me feel slightly better. While I initially was over the fear of intimacy the nerves had crept back up inside me and all, I think about is not being adequate to please Eric. While we haven't talked about intimacy with one another and we still don't have an exclusive relationship, little by little I feel that we are growing warmer towards that goal. One never knows what tomorrow may bring and by next week we could be up against the wall making out slowly and in that instance, the temptation to tear off each other's clothes could grow and then possibly happen. I don't know. I don't know how Eric's sexual appetite really is because he's vague with details. I'm not sure if it is fear of judgment that has him still being so closed off, but I am confident that I'll be able to break down his barriers as we progress more.


End file.
